La légende des Pirates
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alguérande s'est sacrifié pour devenir le Souverain Suprême des Pirates. Anténor revient pour revendiquer la place qui lui revient depuis toujours. Affaire de famille, mais qui affecte les univers ! Les liens naturels et surnaturels sont plus emmêlés que jamais. Le temps est venu pour les légendes - présente, passée et future - de briller de tout leur éclat !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Toshiro, Warius, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à moi.

**1.**

_ - Si tu crois vraiment que c'est si simple, c'est que tu t'es sérieusement ramollie depuis que tu es morte !_

_ - Et moi, je n'espérais nullement que tu serais doux et docile au réveil, rétorqua paisiblement Léllanya qui semblait plutôt amusée par la réaction d'Anténor._

_ - C'est pourtant ce que tu as distillé en moi durant des semaines, remarqua le jeune homme. Comme si tu pouvais faire un agneau du grand fauve que je suis ! Vous, les morts, êtes bien naïfs et englué dans votre monde rose bonbon !_

_ - Et il est temps pour toi de réintégrer celui des vivants. Nous avons insufflé tout le bon que nous pouvions en toi. Il n'effacera jamais ta vie de Pirate, mais tu peux apprendre à vivre avec le don d'innocence reçu à ta venue au monde, et ce même si je t'ai abandonné sans plus qu'un regard…_

_ Le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve tressaillit._

_ - Tu es ma mère, et tu m'as vendu contre un cuirassé !_

_ - J'étais jeune et ambitieuse. Je ne voulais d'aucun obstacle. Je croyais que ça ne représentait rien, que je n'aurais qu'à expulser une chose de mon ventre… Et Lothar avait promis qu'on s'occuperait bien de ta formation, que tu aurais de véritables parents._

_ Anténor eut un reniflement méprisant, mains sur les hanches, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt sans manches, d'un pantalon serré à la taille et les pieds glissés dans des sandales._

_ - Comme si tu t'étais préoccupée un instant de mon avenir. Tu avais la Janae. Et tu es devenue une Pirate légendaire ! Et tu n'as plus jamais pensé à ce truc que tu avais vidé de tes entrailles… Et tu as récidivé avec Alguérande !_

_ Anténor s'avança de quelques pas, sa prunelle émeraude fulminante, la balafre ressortant plus que jamais, rouge, sur son teint pâle._

_ - Et tu as torturé ce petit être depuis sa naissance ! rugit-il. Tu as été plus immonde que dans toute imagination ! De nous deux, c'est toi la bête sanguinaire ! Pourquoi ce soudain sourire ?_

_ Léllanya sourit de toutes ses dents alors._

_ - Tu t'insurges et ton défends ton petit frère, c'est bien._

_ Anténor soupira, toute colère retombée._

_ - Comment a-t-il pu conserver son étincelle de pureté, survivre, tant aimer les univers, être ce Guerrier Blanc ?_

_ Léllanya eut une mimique d'incertitude._

_ - Aucune idée. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il avait toujours pu m'aimer en dépit de tous les sévices que je lui ai infligés… Et ce garçonnet revenait toujours vers moi les mains tendues pour que je les serre, le cœur débordant d'amour en attente d'une réponse. Et je ne lui ai jamais répondu que par ma haine à celui que je considérais comme un boulet et dépourvu du goût du sang ! Je n'ai jamais rien compris, en étant en vie. J'aimerais que tu aies cette chance, sans mourir._

_ - Oh, toi et tes beaux discours, tu m'exaspères ! siffla Anténor. Je les ai entendus, encore et encore, quand j'étais prisonnier de cette colonne. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à être lobotomisé ! Je refuse que l'on réécrive mon histoire. Je veux mon cuirassé, mon équipage, et je reprendrai des territoires où régner à nouveau ! Je suis ton fils, Léllanya, je suis donc une autre légende Pirate !_

_ L'Elite eut un petit rire, se leva alors, agitant ses petites ailes, mais bras croisé sans nul signe agressif._

_ - Trop tard, l'Alliance Pirates a disparu des univers, avec le Souverain Suprême à sa tête. Tu n'as plus aucun avenir en cette vie, Anténor. Mais tu peux modifier ce présent !_

_ - De quoi ? ! s'étrangla le jeune homme._

_ - Alguérande s'est donné la couronne de Souverain Absolu. Il est parti dans une autre dimension avec l'armada de l'Alliance. Il a éliminé Khoor. Et les jumeaux Amants sont certainement pris dans une boucle temporelle journalière éternelle._

_ - Mais c'était à moi d'être… !_

_ Léllanya inclina positivement la tête._

_ - Je vois que nous sommes enfin sur la même longueur d'onde. Oui, Alguérande n'a pas à être le Souverain Suprême. Et oui, il faut empêcher cette destinée maléfique. Quant à toi, Anténor, tu peux aussi enfin faire quelque chose de bien !_

_ - Je vais récupérer ma couronne, ça c'est sûr !_

_ - Avant que tu ne partes pour cette opération, je voudrais t'emmener voir quelqu'un…_

_ - Mène-moi devant tous les moralisateurs des univers, je n'ai pas changé !_

* * *

_Alveyron posa de confiantes prunelles vertes sur le nouveau-venu de nulle part._

_ - Tu vas me ramener mon papa ? Je l'attends. Il me manque !_

_ - Je t'en donne ma parole !_

_ - J'ai très hâte ! Fais vite, le temps de mon papa est compté. Cette autre dimension, c'est un enfer, il tente de survivre, mais tout le menace !_

_ - Je sais exactement quoi faire ! Aie confiance en moi, enfant._

_ - Tu me le rendras. Tu lui ressembles tant ! Promis, hein ? insista Alveyron._

_ - Je te le jure, réaffirma alors Anténor en effleurant fugitivement la joue du jeune garçon. Tu es tellement magnifique. Tous les papas reviendraient pour toi ! Et je te ferai ce cadeau car tu es l'innocence incarnée que j'aurais tellement aimé connaître. Merci de m'avoir permis de l'effleurer, à travers toi, et sans offense !_

_ - Sauve mon papa, répéta Alveyron en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Ensuite mon papa te sauvera ! A bientôt !_

_ Anténor secoué la tête de façon négative, touchant par réflexe le bandeau de son œil droit et la balafre de sa joue gauche._

_ - Non, adieu. Mais je t'offrirai le cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu ! Fais-moi confiance, Alveyron._

* * *

- Tu m'as manipulé, Léllanya ! Tu savais que je rêvais secrètement d'une famille, d'un enfant, d'un fils… Et je suis tombé à pieds joints dans ton piège… Je vais donc chercher Algie pour le rendre à sa famille ?

- Je ne savais pas. Mais, toi, tu as laissé parler ton cœur ! Et tu vas le faire pour ta gloire à venir, et pour le bonheur futur d'Alguérande !

- Arrête de me parler du bonheur des autres, il n'y a que ma petite personne qui compte ! Et je vais récupérer ma légende et l'asseoir pour l'éternité ! aboya Anténor. Donne-moi les moyens de rejoindre la dimension de l'Alliance, et je vais tout donner !

- Mais, je l'espère bien Anténor. Bon voyage ! se réjouit Léllanya.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Depuis une fenêtre du château, Madaryne avait vu les deux cavaliers revenir de leur longue promenade sur le domaine familial.

Mais ne désirant pas briser le moment de complicité entre eux, elle s'était remise à son piano.

Après avoir ôté la selle et la bride de sa jument, Alveyron l'avait bien lavée, l'emmenant dans le séchoir des écuries pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, avant de la relâcher dans le pré pour les derniers beaux jours dehors. Son grand-père avait fait de même, ayant pour sa part monté l'étalon d'Alguérande qui pour pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes au grand galop avait bien dû accepter un autre maître.

Le jeune garçon ôta sa bombe et passa la main dans ses mèches humides de sueur.

- Ça c'était du galop d'enfer, papy !

- Je ne t'ai pas fait battre le cœur trop vite, Alfie ? C'était plus rapide que ce dont tu avais l'habitude !

- Ce n'est qu'en essayant que j'apprends et que je progresse ! se réjouit Alveyron. Je suis le fils de mon papa et ton petit-fils, j'ai de qui tenir !

- Peut-être trop, remarqua un peu tristement Albator.

Le jeune adolescent leva ses prunelles émeraude sur son grand-père.

- Et toi, tu ne me lâches plus d'une semelle à ce qu'on dirait.

Le grand brun balafré ôta son gant d'équitation pour caresser tendrement la joue d'Alveyron qui frémit de tendresse.

- Je n'ai pas envie que nous repassions par les angoissantes minutes de l'autre jour lors du jeu de cache-cache ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça à ta maman, ajouta Albator un peu sévèrement.

* * *

Alveyron regarda autour de lui alors qu'ils revenaient vers les bâtiments principaux du château.

- Il est venu me voir, avoua-t-il alors.

- Qui donc ?

- Le portrait craché de mon papa, mais plus âgé, et un bandeau sur l'œil.

- Anténor ! Ce n'est pas possible, il devait être emprisonné pour l'éternité ! se révolta Albator, affolé aussi.

- Non, le deal était que la sérénité des Elites ranime le bon en lui, intervint Léllanya en apparaissant devant le grand-père et le petit-fils. Et même si ce fut plus tôt que prévu, le temps était venu de lui rendre sa liberté.

- Pourquoi ? continua de protester avec virulence le maître de céans.

Alveyron prit la main de son grand-père.

- Anténor ne sait pas à quel point il a changé, glissa le jeune garçon, une lueur d'énergie pure dans les yeux, son cœur devenu doré à l'image du chromosome surnaturel en lui. Il a une force infinie en lui, celle qui lui a permis de dominer des territoires, mais il va bientôt découvrir qu'il peut l'utiliser dans d'autres desseins ! Lui n'a pas de chromosome doré, mais il a la puissance infinie d'un simple être humain et ça c'est le plus beau et le plus fort !

- Je t'aime moi aussi plus qu'il n'est possible de l'exprimer, Alfie, mais tes propos et tes pensées ne sont pas ceux de ton âge. Et tu n'as pas à prendre encore ce fardeau, ton papa ne l'aurait jamais toléré !

Les doigts d'Alveyron serrèrent encore plus ceux de son grand-père.

- Je ne suis plus si petit que ça, papy ! Je comprends mieux, et je contrôle un peu plus cette chose intérieure qui m'anime, même s'il m'arrive sous le coup de ces impulsions de ne pas connaître tous les mots que j'utilise pour les exprimer. Il y a une part de spontané et de non encore maîtrisé. Anténor est parti chercher mon papa !

Alveyron passa soudain les mains sur ses yeux emplis de larmes.

- Il lui ressemble, ce n'est pas un hasard… Est-ce que Anténor… ? Il est de la famille, papa ?

- Cette monstruosité n'est pas des nôtres, rugit Albator, en un réflexe irraisonné. Le terme « mouton noir » n'aura jamais aussi bien représenté ce qu'il est !

Léllanya posa une main apaisante sur le poignet du grand brun balafré.

- Tout est de ma faute, j'en conviens, je l'avoue, je reconnais ma part entière de responsabilité. Jamais tu n'as pu avoir ton mot à dire, Albator, encore même connaître la vérité, à deux reprises. Je me suis servie de toi. Mais ces deux fruits existent bel et bien. Tu as sauvé Alguérande, j'ai tâché d'aider Anténor.

- Mais il ne le mérite pas !

- Qui sommes-nous donc pour juger ? releva l'Elite. Anténor s'est égaré, tout comme tu l'as été !

- Non, on m'a…

- Anténor a été un enfant manipulé, toi tu fus un adulte sans mémoire. Et de vous deux, seul Alguérande a toujours laissé parler la lueur en lui, elle l'a préservé du pire, l'a sauvé. La même lumière qui t'a ramené au final vers tes racines, et qui va aider Anténor à trouver sa véritable voie et les raisons d'utiliser ses talents. Chaque chose viendra en son temps, Albator… même s'il est possible que tu ne revoies jamais ce fils premier né.

- Je m'en passerai très bien !

- Ne te fais pas plus mauvais que tu n'es, sourit Léllanya. Tu sauras faire les bons choix, avoir les vrais bon propos, le jour venu, Albator. En attendant, ramène cet enfant à son appartement, il a grand besoin d'une douche, et toi aussi ! Et sa maman s'inquiète de me voir si près de vous qui êtes sans défense face à la puissance en moi, elle arrive. Je me retire !

Arrivant en courant, Madaryne jeta un regard inquiet à son beau-père qui lui sourit, Léllanya envolée – au propre comme au figuré – puis elle serra de toutes ses forces l'aîné de ses enfants.

- Je n'ai plus que toi et tes cadets, Alveyron, ne m'inquiète plus !

- Promis, maman.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

_ Charanga et Terkflaman, les jumeaux Amants avaient légèrement sursauté quand leur Souverain Suprême était revenu sur le Shurlande._

_ - Le Fantôme ? Non, c'est bien toi, Waldenheim ! Un instant, l'illusion a été parfaite._

_ - J'espère pour toi que la dimension où tu comptes nous emmener vaut largement celle-ci, grinça Terkflaman. Il est hors de question que nous lâchions la proie pour l'ombre._

_ - Oui, conduis-nous dans cette autre dimension, mais si elle nous déçoit un tant soit peu, crois bien que nous trouverions le moyen de revenir ici !_

_ - Et j'ajouterais qu'alors tu ne serais plus là pour nous barrer la route, menaça sans surprise son jumeau._

_ - C'est de bonne guerre, convint Alguérande. Garoudène, ouvre-nous le portail et fais disparaître cette armada de mes univers !_

_ - Comme il te plaira, fit la louve ailée._

_ Et la flotte de l'Alliance Pirates se volatilisa._

_ Demeuré sur le pont d'envol où la navette dépourvue de symboles Militaires l'avait déposé, Alguérande siffla entre ses dents comme pour attirer encore l'attention des jumeaux._

_ - En revanche, je n'ai jamais dit que vous verriez cette autre dimension, reprit le jeune homme masqué et couronné à la crinière fauve._

_ Alguérande fit se matérialiser son clavier et deux Sabliers._

_ - Je choisis pour vous le jour de votre première mort ! aboya-t-il. Vous allez le revivre pour l'éternité et chaque soir brûler dans l'incendie de cette passerelle que je vais m'approprier !_

_ Les jumeaux tressaillirent violemment._

_ - Comme si l'équipage et la flotte de l'Alliance allaient pardonner notre exil éternel et cette nouvelle mort ! se révoltèrent-ils._

_ - Je prends le pouvoir, j'en porte le symbole autour du front. J'ai tous les droits, et je réquisitionne ce cuirassé pour mon usage personnel. Je suis un Pirate, j'en applique les coutumes !_

_ Et ayant fini de jouer son petit air, Alguérande vit Charanga et Torkflaman se dissoudre dans l'air, le laissant seul maître à bord._

* * *

Sortant de la douche, Alguérande demeura immobile, laissant l'eau finir de ruisseler de son corps et inonder le carrelage.

« L'équipage du _Shurlande_ n'est pas stupide, il sait qu'il lui faut un capitaine, même s'il s'agit d'un ancien Militaire ! Mais il n'obéit que parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'en a encore eu assez pour me défier ! Ce temps viendra, très rapidement, qu'il s'agisse d'un Pirate de ce cuirassé ou d'un autre de la flotte de l'Alliance.

Le jeune homme releva légèrement la tête mais apercevant son reflet dans les grands miroirs du mur, il détourna rapidement le regard.

« Heureusement que les miens ne voient pas ce que je suis devenu… J'ai bel et bien conquis les territoires habités que nous avons croisés au gré de notre vol. La flotte de l'Alliance va sous peu se disperser, chacun allant jouer pour ses propres intérêts, mais continuant de se référer à moi. Jusqu'ici, les peuples rencontrés sont peu nombreux et pas hostiles. Ils se sont soumis sans trop de résistance à notre puissance de feu ! ».

Alguérande se saisit enfin d'un drap de bain pour se sécher.

« Mais les mauvaises vieilles habitudes reviendront vite. Après tout le front de l'Alliance Pirates n'a tenu que quelques mois ! Et ce sont ces tensions internes qui ont permis aux Flottes de défense de reprendre l'avantage, et moi à m'autoproclamer Souverain Absolu – puisque j'ai déjà été Monarque à mon corps défendant, je ne suis plus à un titre près ! Mon temps ne durera pas, ils vont rapidement songer qu'ils ont plus d'intérêts à me faire la peau ! Je ne sais vraiment pas combien de temps je vais bien pouvoir tenir… Enfin, mes univers sont saufs, c'est tout ce qui m'importe ! ».

Il serra les poings.

« J'espère que tu n'as nulle intention de rouvrir les passages entre les dimensions, Garoudène ! En attendant, j'espère que les univers des miens ont retrouvé un peu de paix, ce ne serait pas du luxe ! En revanche, je ne crois pas parvenir à rentrer… En tout cas, je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment je pourrais bien faire ! ».

Alguérande soupira en finissant sa toilette, revenant dans sa chambre.

S'il se saisit de sa couronne, le masque d'argent demeura sur la table de chevet.

- Goan, Ordinateur principal, avertis la passerelle que j'arrive, jeta Alguérande.

- A tes ordres, Majesté !


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Garoudène fit claquer sa mâchoire.

- Je vais le faire, mais ensuite, je ne te devrai plus rien, Léllanya. Enfin, aux Elites en général. Pour revenir, il faudra qu'Anténor se débrouille seul !

- Mais c'est impossible ! protesta le jeune homme borgne et balafré.

- En même temps, tu files là-bas ventre à terre pour prendre la place de Souverain Suprême des Pirates, remarqua dans un ricanement la louve ailée. A toi, le ticket de retour importe peu.

- Il faudra pourtant bien en fournir un à Alguérande, fit Anténor.

- Le sort de ce cadet t'importe vraiment ? insista Garoudène.

- Il y a des choses que je voudrais comprendre… Oui, lui et moi avons à parler.

Anténor évita soudain le regard de ses interlocutrices, mais eut un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

- Alguérande n'a jamais eu la moindre importance pour moi. Il n'était que le moyen de parvenir jusqu'à mon père, le seul appât suffisamment attirant pour qu'il accoure se retrouve dans mes filets.

- Non, contesta la louve ailée. Tu t'es éclaté à exploser son cuirassé, tu as mis du raffinement dans la façon de le faire maintenir en vie jusqu'à la guérison, et tu as jubilé quand Arandyll les avait eu dans sa toile d'araignée. Tu n'as jamais sous-estimé le Militaire qui était ton adversaire et tu t'es donné le moyen de le vaincre. Tu ne dois qu'au revirement d'Arandyll d'avoir perdu ton avantage. Et Alguérande Waldenheim est toujours ton pass d'accès à Albator !

- Je veux effectivement toujours les retrouver. Mais plus pour leur faire la peau, du moins dans un premier temps, et s'ils ne me flinguent pas en premiers !

- Si je peux m'en retenir, j'espère que toi aussi ! jeta une voix rageuse et basse. Je ne serai jamais capable de te pardonner ce que tu as fait à Alguérande, mais il est effectivement temps que l'on parle sérieusement !

- Que fous-tu ici, Pirate ? rugit Anténor, instinctivement en position de combat rapproché mais se sentant par ailleurs complètement en infériorité dans sa tenue immaculée, pieds nus, face au capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ vêtu de bottes en cape, ses armes fétiches aux côtés.

- Albator rongeait son frein à Heiligenstadt, intervint Léllanya. Je lui ai donc proposé de se joindre à toi pour aller récupérer Alguérande.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui ! se défendit encore Anténor.

- Moi, j'ai un cuirassé, persifla le grand Pirate balafré.

Léllanya se glissa entre les deux hommes qui se faisaient face, agités par la même animosité, mais se gardant de tout geste pouvant provoquer la rage de l'autre !

- Vous êtes les deux premiers maillons de la chaîne. Alguérande en est le troisième. Vous formez un trio légendaire et imbattable. Mais sans Alguérande, vous ne pourrez pas affronter les dangers à venir ! Il n'était que normal que vous partiez ensemble pour le récupérer !

- J'ai une couronne à reprendre. Ensuite je finirai de régler mes comptes. Je peux avoir une paire de chaussures ?

- Tu es prêt pour ce que tu as à faire, déclara simplement Léllanya en se détendant.

* * *

Clio avait vidé la moitié de la bouteille de vin à même le goulot avant de s'adresser à son ami de toujours.

- Tu n'as pas été jusqu'à commettre la folie de lui confier une arme, mais – selon l'expression consacrée – ce garçon en est une à lui seul !

Albator esquissa un sourire paisible.

- Je pense qu'il ne ferait pas le poids si tu te mettais en tête de le neutraliser voire de le repousser de façon un peu définitive !

- Mais je ne peux pas tuer un de tes enfants !

Le grand Pirate balafré s'assombrit.

- Anténor est toujours un véritable fantôme de mon passé. Ce garçon là aussi, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le connaître. Il est la projection du Pirate que j'aurais pu devenir avec le temps et Alguérande est celle du Militaire que j'aurais dû être… Deux garçons, si ressemblants physiquement, et qui pourtant n'ont pas grand-chose à voir l'un avec l'autre !

- Ou peut-être plus qu'on ne pourrait le penser, glissa la Jurassienne.

Albator secoua la tête de façon négative.

- Il est trop tard. Anténor, contrairement à Algie que j'ai récupéré ado, est un adulte, avec un terrible passé. Il ne tombera pas dans l'attendrissement, la mélancolie ou que sais-je encore ! Il lui est arrivé trop de choses alors que je ne savais même pas que lui aussi existait ! Là, on va récupérer Alguérande. Ensuite… nous verrons bien !

- Je vous ouvre la voie, fit télépathiquement Garoudène. Bon voyage !

Et l'_Arcadia_ s'engouffra dans le portail inter dimensionnel.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Les Chrognons étaient un des peuples indigènes de la dimension où la flotte de l'Alliance Pirates s'était matérialisée. Ils occupaient la seule île de la planète entièrement composée d'eau et sans surprise en quelques millénaires d'existence ils s'étaient montrés remarquables dans leur conquête des flots, leur exploitation. En revanche, ils ne s'étaient jamais développés au-delà de la surface.

* * *

Quatre navettes du _Shurlande_ s'étaient posées sur les plateformes en pleine mer, avant que le système hydraulique sous-marin ne les tracte jusqu'aux pontons de la plage.

Les pans de son long manteau noir doublé de rouge claquant dans le fort vent marin, Alguérande s'avança vers Throag, le Meneur des Chrognons, sorte de grenouille bipède, qui faisait les deux tiers de sa taille, seulement vêtu d'une sorte de lange.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore oublié, Throag ? fit Alguérande.

- J'aurais du mal, Majesté, avec les installations de tes hommes sur mes terres !

- Je suis désolé pour cette profanation mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé d'autre source d'eau potable. Et tu n'as pas à m'appeler « Majesté ». Je ne suis qu'un étranger pour toi.

- Toi et ceux que tu qualifies d'« hommes » avez envahi les lieux où nous vivons depuis toujours. Il n'y a pas de terme dans notre langue pour vous définir !

- Pourtant, il y a quelque chose qui fait que mon cerveau interprète de façon intelligible pour moi tes borborygmes gargouillants, et inversement, reprit Alguérande en portant instinctivement son regard vers l'immensité océane. J'ai vu les totems à ma première visite, qui représentent-ils ?

Le jeune homme suivit le Meneur des Chrognons à travers le village de maisons rondes en terre aux toits de branches de palmiers rouges tandis que ses troupes se dirigeaient vers les puits creusés pour y puiser l'eau potable vitale à leurs voyages.

Sur leur passage, des Chrognons de tailles diverses, devant représenter petits, femelles et vieillards, se retiraient de plusieurs pas, toujours aussi effrayés.

- Nous aurons aussi à procéder à quelques récoltes, prévint Alguérande. Mais mes ordres n'outrepasseront pas nos stricts besoins. Nous vous laisserons largement de quoi subsister.

- Pour le moment… remarqua Throag, non sans bon sens.

- Nous sommes des explorateurs des territoires au-delà de ton ciel, Throag. J'espère bien trouver d'autres planètes avec des ressources qui nous conviennent. Cette planète est sous mon autorité, je veillerai à ce qu'on ne la saccage pas, je t'en ai déjà fait la promesse.

Le Meneur des Chrognons s'arrêta devant le trio de sculptures, qui ne représentaient rien de particulier, sorte d'amas de pierres plutôt.

- Cébras a confiance en toi, Alguérande. Mais ils se méfient de ceux qui t'accompagnent, leur aura est noire, autant que leur cœur et leur âme !

- Cébras, ce sont tes entités protectrices ? interrogea le jeune homme.

- Oui, le serpent marin à trois têtes. Il a toujours protégé notre île des ouragans, et béni nos campagnes de pêche.

- En ce cas, je suppose qu'il s'agit bien du Gardien du Sanctuaire des océans. Cébras, trois têtes. Je me demande qui a pu inspirer qui entre Cébras et Cerbère.

- Tu connais les mythologies des univers ? siffla une voix aiguë qui n'était pas celle de Throag bien évidemment, résonnant douloureusement dans la tête d'Alguérande.

- Disons que j'ai dû me coller à l'étude de nombreuses d'entre elles, vu que je me suis colleté à tant d'adversaires ! Mais ils venaient tous d'horizons différents, et l'Humain que je suis n'a pas la capacité de tout mémoriser ! Disons qu'il me reste des bribes. Cébras, c'est donc toi qui me permets de communiquer avec le Meneur de ce petit peuple que tu protèges.

- Oui. Quelles sont tes intentions, Souverain des Pirates ?

- Là, je repars, une fois le plein fait.

- Je préfèrerais que tu ne reviennes pas, jeta soudain Cébras qui, bien qu'invisible, impressionnait désagréablement Alguérande, le faisant involontairement frissonner. Ce ne serait pas bon pour ces pacifiques Chrognons !

- Je n'aime pas ta soudaine prescience, Cébras, mais j'imagine que tu ne peux qu'avoir raison… Pour le moment, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai divisé l'armada, je ne voyage plus qu'avec mon escadre de cuirassés, et il me faut subvenir à ses besoins. Eux, ils sont des Pirates, ils ne vont jamais s'installer en paisibles colons. Mais n'aie crainte, Cébras, si ton île nous ravitaille, je n'ai nulle intention malveillante envers les Chrognons !

- C'est pourtant de toi que viendra la menace, gronda Cébras. La puissance en toi, elle réveille des forces ici, et ce n'est pas bon… Ne reviens pas.

- Je ferai mon possible, mais je ne peux en donner ma parole, conclut Alguérande alors que dans son oreillette ses Pirates l'informaient que les citernes étaient remplies.

Tournant les talons, le jeune homme regagna sa navette qui le ramena vers le _Shurlande_ en orbite de la planète bleue.

Peu après, le cuirassé s'en éloignait.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Yédaze avait été la seconde des jumeaux des Sept Mers d'Etoiles et, à l'occasion, l'amante de Charanga.

Ramenée elle aussi de l'éternité, c'était tout naturellement qu'elle avait repris ce rôle – de première lieutenante – auprès du Souverain Suprême des Pirates et était venue lui faire rapport dès son retour à bord.

- J'ai mis le temps à profit de ton escapade sur le sol de Bérylle – ainsi que tu as baptisé cette planète – pour récupérer le satellite d'observation lâché à notre dernier passage, et en faire analyser les relevés.

- Alors ? s'enquit Alguérande en buvant un godet d'un alcool qui n'évoquait le red bourbon que par sa couleur ambrée.

- Les ressources de ces océans semblent infinies ! Bérylle pourrait nous servir à la fois de base de repli et de grenier à blé ! se réjouit la cyrule au teint gris sombre et aux prunelles d'or. Et on pourrait le faire sans même que ces Chrognons qui te tiennent tant à cœur se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit ! Au fait, pourquoi avoir baptisé ainsi cette planète.

Du menton, Alguérande désigna un des écrans qui occupaient les murs de son salon, où les caméras extérieures relayaient les images de Bérylle.

- Regarde-la. Une petite pierre bleue dans la mer d'étoiles. Une pierre précieuse. Un Béryl. Bérylle, comme une grande cousine à moi, trop tôt disparue avec sa famille dans un accident d'avion. Et les Chrognons méritent que je donne à leur planète le nom d'une personne qui comptait énormément pour mon père !

Yédaze eut un petit ricanement qui n'avait rien de respectueux.

- Ce n'est pas le genre des Pirates de faire du sentimentalisme. Autant que ce que tu viens de dire demeure entre toi et moi !

- Il n'était pas dans mes intentions d'aller faire une annonce publique, grinça à son tour le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve. Ma position est déjà bien assez fragile ainsi !

- Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire ! Il fallait quelqu'un de symbolique pour nous unir et nous emmener vers des territoires vierges, vers la fièvre des découvertes et des conquêtes. Mais maintenant que nous sommes à destination, l'Alliance va se morceler plus que jamais et chaque Roi et Reine reprendre son indépendance. Dès lors, nous n'avons absolument plus besoin de toi. Sauf seule cette bande, et peut-être ce cuirassé.

- Et encore, persifla Alguérande en se versant un autre verre, s'ennuyant en réalité à périr ! Je me suis débarrassé de Charanga et de Torkflaman pour prendre leur place, je crains qu'il n'y ait personne dans cette bande qui n'ait envie de faire de même avec moi !

Le jeune homme posa un regard sincèrement amusé sur la cyrule qui fourrageait dans ses courtes boucles couleur de caramel.

- Es-tu candidate à ma succession ? Seras-tu celle qui me poignardera dans le dos ?

- Charanga me promettait souvent, sur l'oreiller, une première place au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose.

- Et qu'en disait son frère ? poursuivit Alguérande dans un gloussement.

- La même chose quand c'était lui qui me sautait !

- Sa jumelle était au courant ?

- Non. Elle n'aurait pas aimé apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas l'exclusivité, pouffa Yédaze. Et moi, j'ai toujours voulu mettre toute les chances de mon côté ! Mais j'aimais bien l'idée que Garoudène nous avait ramenés, et que les Sabliers du Temps nous donnaient l'éternité.

- Déçue que je vous aie tous privés des univers à la conquête desquels l'Alliance était partie ? interrogea encore Alguérande.

- Cela devenait une entreprise impossible, les Flottes de défense se regroupant toutes pour nous barrer la route, et même nous repousser ! Ici, nous n'avons aucun ennemi, tout est à nous, et chaque planète à découvrir est un nouveau territoire à nous approprier ! Tu nous as offert un véritable paquet de bonbons, Majesté ! Nous allons les savourer un à un, et les sucer jusqu'à la moelle.

Les prunelles dorées de la cyrule s'enflammèrent soudain.

- Mais si les jumeaux et Khoor ont pu se trouver des alliés surnaturels, je le peux aussi. Ainsi que les autres Rois et Reines Pirates ! Ce qui implique que nous aurons encore moins besoin de toi, et que nous pourrons circuler librement entre les dimensions ! Oui, je peux donc te le confirmer, Alguérande : l'un de nous finira par te faire la peau !

Yédaze se pencha vers lui, les paumes en appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil où il se tenait, et sans qu'il fasse le moindre geste de défense.

- Evidemment, ma fidélité peut se marchander, susurra-t-elle. Je peux servir de garantir, de tampon entre eux et toi, un moment. Tu aurais un peu plus de temps.

- Pourquoi m'offrir tes services ?

- J'aime bien le sang neuf. Et en plus tu es la presque parfaite réplique du Fantôme que nous admirons tous ! Je n'aurais pas à me forcer pour te sauter dessus.

De la main, Alguérande la repoussa, se leva.

- Je n'ai pas assez bu pour que ta proposition me paraisse séduisante. Et je ne suis pas mon aîné. Je me débrouillerai pour survivre, je suis devenu assez bon à ce jeu ! Bonne fin de journée, Yédaze, nous nous retrouverons demain pour établir de quoi notre proche avenir sera fait.

- Verrouille ton appartement à double tour, Majesté, je me sens des envies d'avoir moi aussi une couronne !

- Je survivrai, assura encore le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la cyrule.

- Parce que c'est ainsi que je fonctionne ! Et que j'ai promis à mes êtres les plus chers de leur revenir !

A nouveau seul, les portes d'accès effectivement sécurisées, Alguérande laissa les souvenirs le submerger : sa famille, toute sa famille.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Anténor ricana ouvertement.

- Et maintenant qu'on est au milieu de nulle part, comment on retrouve ton héros qui n'arrête pas de se foutre dans les pires pétrins ?

- C'est toi que Léllanya a ranimé et renvoyé, objecta sèchement Albator. Moi, je ne te sers que de taxi, et de garde-chiourme si nécessaire !

- Non, c'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de voler au secours de cet écervelé, riposta encore Anténor avec tout aussi de virulence. Il y a longtemps que tu aurais dû le laisser se dépatouiller par lui-même !

- Ce que je fais pour mes enfants me regarde.

- Encore heureux que je n'en sois pas vraiment un, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'on me colle aux basques en m'empêchant de vivre ou d'avoir la mort délibérément choisie.

- Je ne laisserai jamais Algie se suicider pour son devoir, même si c'est un trait de caractère que je lui ai transmis !

- Crois bien que ce genre de folie ne m'a jamais effleuré, persifla Anténor.

- Suffit ! tonna Toshiro dont la colonne d'Ordinateur clignotait à tout va de fureur. Vous allez arrêter de vous bouffer le nez comme des ados immatures ? ! Je n'ai pas besoin de deux gosses attardés à ce bord alors que nous sommes en pleins univers inconnus et que notre navigation est dangereuse au possible. Anténor, tu es là pour nous mener au Souverain Suprême des Pirates, bouge-toi un peu le cul à présent et donne-moi un cap précis si possible car je ne dispose bien évidemment d'aucun relevé cartographique des lieux, mais je peux nous diriger en fonction des soleils et autres repères célestes.

- Et quelqu'un peut me hurler de quelle façon je peux localiser cet inconséquent qui se prend pour un Pirate ? aboya le jeune homme borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve. Contrairement à vos délires, je suis tout à fait normal et je ne dispose pas d'une débilité de chromosome doré pour qu'on s'attire mutuellement !

- Mais, Léllanya t'a ramené en ce but, glissa avec douceur Clio qui jusque là ne s'était pas mêlé de la prise de tête entre le père et le fils.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, maugréa Anténor entre ses dents, se détournant ostensiblement. Je n'ai jamais demandé rien à personne ! Si j'avais su que vous comptiez vous mêler et me pourrir la vie à ce point, je vous aurais trucidé dès que je vous ai eu entre les mains !

- Inutile d'avoir des regrets, siffla Albator. Maintenant, tu es à mon bord et nous sommes ici en un but précis !

Anténor haussa les épaules.

- Non, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi. Tu es un Pirate, tu sais donc exactement comment raisonnent ceux de l'Alliance. En plus, tu as l'esprit aussi tordu que cet Alguérande. C'est à toi de te diriger !

- Anténor, tu étais destiné à porter la couronne et la charge qu'Alguérande a endossées, reprit la Jurassienne en avançant de quelques pas vers les deux hommes. Tu sais donc mieux que quiconque comment les Pirates peuvent raisonner une fois en territoires vierges. Cela n'a jamais été le cas de ton… d'Albator. Donc, si tu veux pouvoir revendiquer à ton tour ta place et régner sur cette dimension, guide-nous ! intima-t-elle.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait une fois arrivé ici ? enchaîna Toshiro. On t'a tout expliqué de la situation et tu as eu le temps pour réfléchir. Il est temps de te rendre utile, de justifier et de mériter ta place ici !

Le jeune homme demeura un moment silencieux et personne ne rompit ses pensées.

- L'Alliance Pirates s'effritait déjà avant son départ, déclara-t-il enfin. C'est ainsi qu'elle a pu accepter un Souverain Absolu alors qu'elle proclamait tenir plus que tout à son indépendance et à l'association à égal pouvoir de tous les Rois et Reines. Mais une fois ici, la coalition n'avait plus de raisons d'être.

Anténor se retourna, sa prunelle verte froide et sombre.

- Dans ces univers neufs et livrés à la puissance de feu dévastatrice des cuirassés des bandes Pirates, chacun ne peut que revendiquer son autonomie d'avant. Alguérande n'a pu qu'ordonner, ou laisser partir, le démantèlement de l'armada, chaque bande partant pour sa propre conquête. Lui a dû garder le _Shurlande_ et aller de son côté.

- C'est cette direction que nous attendons de toi ! jeta Albator dans un sursaut. Je n'ai rien à foutre des autres roitelets !

Anténor parut secoué d'un rire silencieux alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire narquois.

- Alguérande est un indécrottable idéaliste, totalement dépourvu des armes pour survivre sans qu'on ne vienne le couver ! Il aura d'abord cherché à ravitailler la bande dont il a repris la tête après avoir évincé Charanga et Torkflaman. Garoudène nous a fait ressortir dans cette dimension aux coordonnées où elle avait envoyé l'armada de l'Alliance. Il me semblait pourtant évident qu'il faut situer une planète viable, avec des ressources d'eau potable et où il est possible de récolter tout ce qui peut se manger ! A vous de jouer, j'ai rempli ma mission !

- Où vas-tu ? glapit encore Albator alors que le jeune homme retraversait la passerelle.

- Aux Cuisines, j'ai faim !

Et les portes se refermèrent derrière lui tandis qu'Albator confirmait les ordres à Toshiro avant de reporter son attention sur Clio.

- Quel bonheur que les Sages de Léllanya aient travaillé sur lui pour faire remonter le Bien en lui. Il est insupportable et tout aussi incontrôlable qu'avant ! ? Fichu caractère !

- C'est bien un Waldenheim, ne purent s'empêcher de glousser en chœur la Jurassienne et le Grand Ordinateur !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Les joues enflammées, Yédaze avait fait irruption sur la passerelle du _Shurlande_ qui de cuirassé à l'allure de rapace qui dépourvu de ses grandes ailes était devenu une sorte de long obus, les pattes faisant office de gouvernails ou de mini ailerons.

- Pourquoi ce changement de cap, Majesté ? siffla la cyrule. Pourquoi retournons vers Bérylle ?

- Des forces s'y agitent, et ce n'est pas bon pour les Chrognons. Et ils ne sont pas en mesure de se défendre !

- Ah, parce qu'en plus de pianoter et de faire tourner des sabliers, tu peux… ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je repousse toujours mes limites, mais elles finiront bien pas être atteintes car je suis un Humain.

Alguérande fronça les sourcils sous sa couronne.

- Cébras l'avait fait comprendre à notre dernier passage. Ma présence a fait réagir quelque chose. Un être qui menace l'équilibre, les petits batraciens et leur Protecteur !

Yédaze leva les yeux au plafond.

- Plus le temps passe, plus tu délires, Alguérande ! Tes propos sont de moins en moins compréhensibles ! Tu devrais un peu moins forcer sur notre alcool de contrebande !

- Détrompe-toi, Yédaze, je n'ai jamais eu l'esprit aussi clair ! Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ma tête qui me guide. Ce sont les talents particuliers en moi qui résonnent avec les prières des Chrognons et Cébras. Ces talents particuliers qui m'ont permis d'envoyer tes jumeaux revivre leur mort pour l'éternité, ajouta-t-il. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre mais d'obéir à mes ordres de capitaine et de Souverain Suprême !

La cyrule ricana entre ses crocs.

- Comme si je reconnaissais ton autorité ? Tu n'es rien, Alguérande Waldenheim. Ou plutôt, tu es un Militaire et seuls les plus bourrins d'entre nous peuvent croire à ta couronne et à ta domination, espérant des combats sanglants et des massacres, alors que c'est précisément ce que tu veux éviter depuis ta prise de pouvoir ! Mais même les meilleurs fantassins ont un cerveau et ils ne seront plus longtemps dupes de ton cœur tendre. Le moment de la fin est proche, Majesté, j'espère que tu es prêt ?

- J'envisageais une autre fin, pour ma part, admit Alguérande. Mais comme souvent, je dois réviser mes espoirs et m'en remettre à la force des événements recadrant mes actions et mes réflexions… Et, pour le moment, j'ai à réparer le mal fait aux Chrognons !

- Mais on se fout de ces grenouilles nues ! siffla Yédaze en agitant les bras.

Alguérande se leva, plus grand de presque deux têtes mais ne sous-estimant nullement sa lieutenante rompue à tous les arts du combat et meurtrière sanguinaire depuis toujours.

- Les Chrognons nous ont accueillis, nous avons investi leur île pour y creuser nos puits et nous avons pillé leurs arbres ainsi que tout le poisson que nos propres filets récupéraient. J'ai apporté le trouble dans leur vie paisible et simple.

- Quelle importance ? ! Nous allons revenir chez eux, encore et encore, et nous prendrons plus à chaque fois, jusqu'à tout contrôler et faire disparaître jusqu'au dernier de ces crapauds ! C'est toujours ainsi qu'avec mes chers amants, les jumeaux, nous avons fonctionné – sauf que nous sautions les étapes « aller-retour » pour directement éradiquer toute population et nous approprier leurs richesses ! Et tes chers batraciens ne feront pas exception à la règle ! Alors, les sauver, n'a aucun intérêt, sinon repousser de peu leur extermination. Leur île est luxuriante, nous saurons lui faire donner le meilleur, mille fois plus qu'eux avec notre technologie !

- Arrête tes rêves, intima sèchement Alguérande, coupant net l'interminable diatribe de la cyrule. Tu me cours sur le haricot avec tes élucubrations !

Le jeune homme lui fit signe du bout des doigts de s'éloigner et de rejoindre son poste.

- Je suis encore ton Souverain Suprême, j'ai toute autorité sur toi et tu as à te soumettre. Le jour où tu me tueras, tu pourras ceindre cette couronne mais d'ici là, exécution de mes ordres ! Et nous allons prêter assistance aux Chrognons que j'ai mis en danger par ma seule existence – pour changer…

- Ton idée, ta culpabilité, débrouille-toi, marmonna Yédaze en prenant place à sa console. Je ne bougerai pas le petit doigt pour toi, ainsi que cet équipage. Ne t'en déplaise, Majesté, mais ceux de ce cuirassé m'obéissent, pas à toi !

- Quel scoop, comme si je ne l'avais pas su avant même d'avoir posé cette couronne sur ma tête ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ou réjouis-toi – choisis ta formule, Yédaze – mais je n'en ferai jamais qu'à ma tête !

Alguérande se rassit dans son fauteuil, le cœur battant la chamade, inquiet et ignorant du futur immédiat, autant pour ceux de la petite planète Bérylle que pour sa propre personne !

Il se saisit du verre d'alcool roux sur la tablette près de lui et le vida d'un trait.

« Je crains d'être désolé, Alveyron, mais je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse de revenir auprès de toi, de vous tous, pardonne-moi… ».


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

En pleine nuit chronologique du bord, en robe de chambre, Anténor s'était rendu sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

Et bien que rien ne l'empêche de circuler à bord, le jeune homme se savait parfaitement observé par toutes les caméras intérieures, mais il s'en fichait éperdument !

Donut à la main, Anténor s'assit à la console qui avait été celle de Toshiro de son vivant.

- Toujours là, toi ? marmonna le jeune homme.

- Où veux-tu bien que j'aille ? rétorqua Toshiro, non sans amusement.

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très malin de s'enfermer soi-même dans une colonne d'ordinateur géante ! Tu parles d'une vie !

- Et la tienne, elle est mieux ?

- Je suis un Pirate. J'ai toujours choisi ce code, je ne connais que lui et j'en suis fier ! J'ai été le meilleur à ce jeu !

- Personne à ce bord ne l'ignore. Ce fut la première et sans nul doute la première des raisons qui a fait que tu es là ! grinça Toshiro, acerbe, défendant à présent son plus cher ami brun, borgne et balafré !

- Je suis un Fantôme sanguinaire, rien n'a changé, en quoi pourrais-je simplement faire impression à ton facétieux ami ?

- « facétieux » ? tiqua Toshiro. Jamais je n'aurais usé d'un tel qualificatif pour Albator !

- Facétieux, versatile, inconstant,… il y a bien des mots pour désigner ton cher grand brun borgne et balafré ! persifla Anténor. Moi, j'opterais pour un seul, ou plutôt deux : cas psychiatrique !

- Anténor, tu es…

- Insolent, impudent, sardonique et effronté !

- Rien que des synonymes ! Je me disais bien que ce vieux Pirate était dépassé au possible ! avoua Toshiro.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour t'accorder le moindre crédit, t'accepter à ce bord, te reconnaître comme un de ses rejetons en dépit de ta folie, mon ami est cinglé et désespéré à un point inimaginable !

- C'est ce que j'avais toujours compris. Je ne suis rien. Comment d'ailleurs pourrais-je être quelque chose ? Ceux qui m'ont tenu lieu de parents ont fait de moi une machine à tuer, et j'excelle dans tous leurs commandements. J'ai aimé leur sens de l'affection, au final. Ils m'ont fait plaisir, parfois, pour l'enfant que j'étais. Ils sont mes parents et jamais je ne pourrai leur en vouloir !

Un moment de silence s'ensuivit, puis le synthétiseur vocal de Toshiro reprit.

- Je connais Albator, mon ami. Et je peux t'assurer, Anténor, que jamais il n'a été dans ses intentions de te faire renier le passé ! Albator a, par expérience, su que le passé forgeait les âmes et les déterminations les plus fortes – même plus puissantes que les siennes !

- Cesse de discourir, vieux disque dur, tu es bien trop de parti-pris avec ce Pirate obsolète, qui ne fut d'ailleurs jamais vraiment un Pirate, juste une pièce amnésique et de peu d'utilité !

Le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_ eut de nombreux cliquetis et claquements à la fois rageurs et de protestations.

- Attends de voir cette légende, que tu enterres, à l'œuvre. Et tu es son futur, malgré toi, ainsi qu'Alguérande !

- Rien, ni cette mauviette, ni moi ! Quoique…

Anténor se leva.

- Je suis fatigué, je dors debout, je ne sais même pas pourquoi mes pas m'ont menés ici… Je suis à sur un cuirassé ennemi, je n'ai qu'à me rappeler de cela… Je suis désarmé et on me mène à un destin inéluctable… Mais jamais je n'ai été un agneau, je vais me battre, si je le peux. Je ne me laisserai pas tuer ou limiter à un rôle de fantoche Suprême ! L'Alliance n'existe déjà plus, elle part en miettes. Un Souverain Absolu n'a plus aucune raison d'être. Alguérande est condamné, il est sans nul doute déjà passé de vie à trépas – je m'y serais employé si j'avais encore eu mon mot à dire !

- En quel sens ? s'enquit Toshiro, inquiet.

- Alguérande n'a jamais eu aucune espérance de vie. Il est parti avec l'Alliance au nom de son idiotie de devoir. Il va mourir pour cet idéal qui n'a plus aucun sens dans cette dimension ! Je ricane !

- Je constate, fit Toshiro, lugubre.

Anténor traversa la passerelle.

- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit le Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_.

- Me coucher ! Je suis vanné !

- Dors bien, Anténor !

Le jeune homme se raidit, à deux pas des portes de la passerelle du cuirassé.

- Tu peux arrêter de te moquer… On ne m'a jamais…

- Ce n'était pas de l'ironie. Ce fut ainsi, pour tous les enfants à ce bord, qu'ils sachent dès le premier cri être issus ou non à Albator ! Alhannis fut fusionnel au possible. Alguérande a appris. Et toi, tu es autre enfant !

- Je suis un monstre ! Je le sais, je le revendique, et j'agirai ainsi pour remplir la mission dont on m'a chargé : sauver ce débile d'Alguérande !

- Merci, pour ton père.

- Lui, je le vomis, et il sera ma première victime quand je retrouverai mes sensations !

Soupirant, épuisé, Anténor regagna son appartement.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

- Des serpents, je hais les serpents ! Tu aurais dû être une hydre au lieu de t'appeler Cébras !

- Je suis un serpent des océans, répondit paisiblement le Protecteur des Chrognons, Throag juste derrière le jeune homme, frappant en cadence le sol de son bâton, ayant ainsi appelé, psalmodies à l'appui, le Gardien.

Cébras avança ses trois têtes triangulaires vers le jeune homme qui dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes ou hurler sa peur viscérale.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas revenir ! siffla-t-il.

- Je le devais. Qu'ai-je réveillé, la toute première fois que je suis venu sur Bérylle ?

- Ochw.

- Pardon ?

Cébras eut une sorte de rire, sortant et rentrant sa langue râpeuse.

- Ochw est le nom ancestral de la planète des Chrognons. Bérylle sera celui sous lequel on la connaîtra désormais. Quant à ta première question, c'est Mélory que tu as ranimée.

- Une créature marine, comme toi ?

- Des eaux et des airs, de la terre aussi, fit Cébras avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur dans ses yeux d'or.

- A quoi a-t-elle réagi ? Mon chromosome doré, les talents particuliers en moi ? questionna Alguérande dont toute appréhension s'était soudain envolée.

Cébras agita la tête de haut en bas.

- Ta peur s'évanouit. Tu te souviens qu'enfant et adolescent tu étais au plus près de la Nature dans ce chalet de bois, que mes tout petits frères et sœurs ondulaient sur toi pour boire du nectar floral, que tu protégeais leurs œufs.

- Ils étaient si petits, sans défense. On aurait dit de grands vers de terre ! Je ne savais pas que certains d'entre vous pouvaient être si venimeux ! Lumen, la chienne préférée de mon aîné est morte d'une morsure en le protégeant dans le parc familial – je pense que c'est depuis ce jour-là… Je suis désolé. Le chagrin d'Alveyron m'a dévasté, je ne pouvais l'apaiser…

Alguérande inspira à plusieurs reprises de profondes bouffées d'air frais.

- Décidément, je laisserai toujours mes sentiments extrêmes l'emporter sur la raison. J'avais tort. Tu es magnifique, Cébras ! Et je suis encore plus désolé pour cette chose que j'ai ramenée… Qui est-elle ? Elle doit avoir un nom, donne-moi celui issu de cette planète, pas un que je lui aurais accordé dans mon inexpérience.

- Dorgmanon. Pour que tu puisses l'imaginer : c'est une sorte de croisement entre une raie manta et un dragon, avec dans ses bajoues assez de résonances pour provoquer des secousses sismiques. La parfaite machine de mort. Je l'avais ensevelie sous des milliards de mètres cubes d'eau, mais elle revient pour engloutir cette île !

Throag frappa plus frénétiquement encore le sol de son bâton, perdu dans sa propre méditation et transe envers son Gardien.

Pour sa part, Alguérande eut un soupir, caressant machinalement les écailles chaudes de Cébras auprès duquel il s'était rapproché, le réconfortant, ou inversement.

- Je crains que ce ne soit un trop gros morceau pour moi… Je suis seul ici. J'ai beau avoir des amis tatoués à même la peau, je ne pense pas y arriver.

- Talmaïdès est un papillon sur ton torse. Quelgann le Thanatos est toujours dans ton ombre. Tu es bien plus complexe que je ne le pensais à ma première analyse, admit le serpent géant à trois tête.

Alguérande eut une involontaire grimace.

- Je ne me comprends pas moi-même… Et je suis dans une dimension inconnue om je n'ai aucun repère… Je ne saurai pas me battre ou renvoyer une horreur menaçante comme je le pouvais, ailleurs. En fait, je ne ressens plus rien, Cébras ! Ta Dorgmanon ne ranime rien en moi… Comment pourrais-je combattre un être que je ne perçois même pas ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle chose, reconnut Cébras en se lovant au sol, vulnérable, anéanti. Et je ne peux protéger les Chrognons, je suis de la mer, je n'arrive à avoir consistance à l'air libre que grâce aux prières de Throag… Cette île est donc condamnée…

Cébras se releva légèrement, pointant à nouveau son museau vers Alguérande qui l'étreignit presque affectueusement, mais avec une infinie tristesse aussi.

- Je ferai ce que je peux. Tout est de ma faute… Mon animal symbole est un Dragon, un grand reptile, ça peut m'aider ! Je suis là, j'ai à m'interposer. J'ai à protéger les Chrognons !

- De qui ? insista l'immense serpent à trois têtes.

- De moi, de cette Dorgmanon, des Pirates qui ne songent qu'à tout saccager ici. De tout !

- Tu restes ici ?

- Oui, je le dois. J'ai à réparer les catastrophes… J'ai l'habitude, j'espère juste y arriver !

- Ensuite ? insista Cébras.

Alguérande soupira.

- Ensuite, j'emmènerai ma troupe, Yédaze, loin. Si possible. Si j'ai encore de l'autorité. Si je survis… Je ne peux plus rien te promettre.

Throag prit la main du jeune homme de ses trois doigts de batracien.

- Viens dormir, manger, et être protégé chez nous. Demain, tu auras à te battre.

- Merci.

Sourire résigné aux lèvres, Alguérande suivit le Chrognon qui n'avait pas lâché sa main.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Se retournant sur le côté, Alguérande rouvrit les yeux et soupira.

La nuit était bien avancée, la chaleur étouffante, et il n'avait toujours pas eu une seconde de sommeil.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas l'habitude de nos climats, jeune Humain, remarqua Throag, assis contre le mur de terre de la cabane, son bâton entre les mains.

Alguérande se redressa sur le treillis de cordes tressées faisant office de sommier.

Le Meneur des Chrognons haussa un sourcil visqueux, en signe d'interrogation.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas regagné la fraîcheur de ton cuirassé ?

- Il semble que j'aie provoqué un réveil non prévu. J'ignore quel sera mon adversaire, même si on m'en a fait une certaine description, et quand il frappera. Mais d'après Cébras, cela semble imminent. J'ai donc à être sur place, au plus près.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Majesté Pirate.

- Bien sûr que si ! se récria Alguérande en rêvant d'une douche glacée pour rafraîchir sa peau mouillée de sueur. Si je n'avais pas débarqué avec ces Pirates, leurs armes mortelles et la technologie mutilant la surface de ton sol…

- Tu as fait ce que tu devais, insista le batracien. Si tes intentions n'avaient pas été pures, Cébras serait intervenue, vous aurait balayés, tel est notre pacte : nous les Chrognons exploitons le sol et les océans, et en échange elle nous protège. Si des ennemis étaient un jour apparus, nous n'aurions rien eu à redouter !

- Et je suis là, grinça Alguérande. Je mets en péril ta petite communauté… Il n'est que justice que je tente de vous préserver de cette Dorgmanon puisqu'apparemment ton hydre ne peut pas s'opposer à une autre entité surnaturelle.

- Et ensuite ? poursuivit Throag. Tu crois vraiment avoir un avenir ici ? Tu n'es pas de notre monde, même si ma planète peut te donner de quoi boire et manger et ainsi prolonger ta vie.

- Mais quelle vie ? soupira le jeune homme en dégageant son visage des mèches qui y collaient alors qu'il transpirait plus que jamais. J'ai accompli mon devoir de Militaire. Garoudène a refermé le portail inter-dimensionnel derrière nous. J'ai piégé l'Alliance Royale des Pirates dans cette dimension. En fait, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun avenir pour elle aussi. Les quelques planètes rencontrées depuis notre arrivée sont aussi primitives – dans le noble sens du terme- que Bérylle, ou Ochw plutôt. Et les Pirates ne sont pas faits pour ce genre d'existence. Ils vont finir par s'entretuer, faute d'un véritable ennemi en face !

Alguérande eut un ricanement en passant la main dans sa crinière fauve trempée, la rejetant en arrière.

- Je pense être le premier à y passer ! Yédaze n'en a fait aucun mystère et je n'attendais pas autre chose. Mais avant, je permettrai à Cébras de poursuivre sa mission de protection ici, sans redouter le réveil d'autres créatures un peu moins pacifiques !

- Je suis désolé. Je vois moi aussi dans ton cœur, jeune Humain. Il y a tant d'amour en toi. Tu sembles bien mal récompensé pour le dévouement dont tu as dû faire preuve pour remplir ton devoir comme tu dis. Je perçois cinq profondes douleurs en toi, tellement proches. Ta famille ?

Alguérande inclina positivement la tête, la gardant baissée pour que le batracien ne voie pas les larmes qui avaient rempli ses yeux.

- Et je ne saurai également jamais si Léllanya a réussi, reprit le jeune homme. Anténor méritait d'être sauvé, ou tout du moins d'avoir sa chance. Il a les mains couvertes de sang, il a commis des atrocités, mais il n'a fait qu'accomplir ce pour quoi il avait été formé… Léllanya a voulu faire de même avec moi, mais je n'avais pas le cuir assez dur, je n'ai jamais rencontré ses espérances ! D'une façon ou d'une autre, Anténor doit faire la paix avec son passé, pour repartir autant que possible sur de nouvelles bases.

- Cet Anténor est cher aussi à ton cœur ? s'enquit Throag.

Alguérande eut un petit rire véritablement amusé.

- Pas vraiment ! gloussa-t-il. Ce serait même tout le contraire ! Mais lui et moi partageons le sang des mêmes parents…

Le jeune homme eut alors un sourire apaisé.

- Je sais que je peux compter sur eux, justement, pour le mener sur une meilleure voie. Aucune destinée n'est réellement écrite, j'ai fini par le comprendre, et principalement concernant notre lignée ! Anténor peut y arriver !… Et s'il n'y parvenait pas, papa lui règlera son compte une bonne fois pour toutes ! Il est hors de question, en cas d'échec, de lui permettre de reprendre ses forfaits ou de s'en prendre à la famille !

- Je ne comprends absolument rien à tes propos, Alguérande, glissa Throag.

- Merci néanmoins de m'avoir écouté ! J'apprécie que tu me tiennes compagnie en cette nuit caniculaire !

- Les êtres de lumière n'ont pas à être seuls en de tels moments. Viens avec moi, je te conduis à la rivière, son courant va te rafraîchir.

- Ce n'est pas de refus !

Nu comme un ver, en accord avec la nature qui l'entourait, Alguérande suivit le batracien.

La nuit était encore longue, mais il avait à présent l'esprit en paix.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Pour changer, Alguérande râlait !

- Je crois que je préférais encore le sauna de la nuit à cet orage apocalyptique !

Au centre d'une grande plaine, le jeune homme leva le nez vers le ciel d'un noir d'encre bien qu'on fut en pleine matinée, les éclairs ne mettant qu'une touche de lumière plus inquiétante qu'autre chose, mêlés qu'ils étaient aux rugissement du tonnerre.

S'ébrouant, il songea que sa tenue noire et rouge de Pirate détrempée par le déluge n'allait pas faciliter ses mouvements, mais il s'agissait de sa seule protection, en plus de l'énergie qu'il parviendrait à projeter contre une ennemie encore invisible.

- Amène-toi, Dormagnon, je veux un combat éclair et à mort !

Comme si c'était possible, le peu de clarté filtrant entre les nuages fut un instant occultée par une immense créature aux ailes d'écailles.

Usant de ses pattes arrières puissantes de dragon, Dormagnon se posa, sa tête de raie manta pointant vers le jeune homme.

- Tu réalises la différence de taille entre nous ? siffla-t-elle. Et pourtant, c'est bien toi qui m'a fait frémir depuis les abysses ! J'ai eu envie de remonter à la surface. Je suis une créature marine et je vais engloutir cette île-continent pour la faire mienne ! Merci à toi de m'avoir rendu ces désirs !

- Il te faudra me passer sur le corps, rugit Alguérande en faisant flamboyer son chromosome doré et devenant un Dragon géant, à armes égales face à Dormagnon. Je ne te laisserai pas ravager cette île de tes frappes sismiques !

- Voyons donc ce que tu vaux, jeune Humain !

Et les deux créatures se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre en rugissant.

De l'orée de la forêt d'où il assistait au combat, Throag frémit de tout son être, sachant que de l'issue de l'affrontement dépendait l'avenir de son peuple.

* * *

Anténor tressaillit.

- J'ai eu une drôle de sensation…

Mais il écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Clio qui était devenue lumineuse.

- Alguérande mène un de ses combats particuliers, fit la Jurassienne.

- Oui, et il va tout donner, ajouta Albator. Il n'aurait pas dû oublier qu'il ne faut jamais se mettre en position de faiblesse face à des Pirates… Même s'il l'emporte sur l'ennemi qu'il s'est trouvé ici, il reste l'Alliance qui ne porte plus que ce nom puisqu'elle se morcèle plus que jamais ! Clio, tu peux localiser Algie ?

- Je vais essayer…

- Quoi, il y aurait des trucs comme Arandyll ici ? vitupéra Anténor. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comme si Alguérande n'en avait déjà pas assez avec des Pirates qui ne songent qu'à le trucider ! ? Décidément, ce frère est d'une inconséquence folle !

- Si nous n'arrivons pas à temps, tu auras un frère de moins, souffla Albator, lugubre.

* * *

Dormagnon le poisson n'était plus qu'un corps carbonisé par le souffle de feu d'un Dragon.

Retrouvant son apparence normale, Alguérande s'effondra à genoux, ses vêtements de Pirate gorgés d'eau lui semblant peser des tonnes, le clouant au sol alors que l'affrontement aussi bref qu'intense l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces.

- Je n'en espérais pas tant, fit une voix familière.

Alguérande releva légèrement la tête et aperçut la silhouette de Yédaze, la cyrule elle aussi debout sous les trombes des averses et le vent en rafales.

- Nous y voilà, murmura-t-il. Fais-le.

De fait, souriante, paisible, Yédaze pointa son pistolet sur le jeune homme, bien trop faible que pour se relever ou esquisser le moindre mouvement pour s'écarter de sa ligne de mire. Elle tira.

Elle s'approcha ensuite du corps étendu au sol, la tache écarlate s'élargissant sur sa poitrine.

- Je savais que cette couronne me revenait ! se réjouit-elle en s'emparant du bijou. Maintenant, que mon règne commence ! Ça va être la guerre pour le pouvoir, et je compte bien l'emporter !

La navette de la Pirate – lui ayant permis de se poser sans attirer l'attention et de suivre la fin de l'étrange duel - s'étant envolée, Throag trottina jusqu'à Alguérande, la pluie et les larmes se mêlant sur son visage de batracien.

- Tu nous as rendu la paix que tu avais un instant perturbée, merci à toi, jeune Humain. Ta récompense en retour fut bien triste.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Le _Shurlande_ s'éloignant de l'orbite de Bérylle, Yédaze avait pris place dans le fauteuil principal sur la passerelle et avait demandé à l'ordinateur principal de lui ouvrir un canal de communication avec les autres cuirassés de sa propre bande ainsi que de celles déjà dispersées.

- Ici, Yédaze, capitaine du _Shurlande_ et votre Reine Suprême, jeta-t-elle, froide et hautaine, les caméras renvoyant les images de sa tête couronnée. J'ai gagné ce titre en défaisant l'usurpateur Militaire. Je revendique dès lors l'autorité liée à cette couronne. Et si vous ne l'acceptez pas, je vous ferai rendre gorge par les armes !

- Un appel entrant, renseigna Muran, désormais son premier lieutenant. C'est Vagosse.

- Que me veux-tu ? siffla la nouvelle Reine Absolue des Pirates.

- Je te félicite : tu as viré ce fantoche de Waldenheim. J'aurais néanmoins cru qu'il t'aurait donné plus de fil à retordre.

- C'était plus du vent qu'autre chose, ricana Yédaze. Comme si un type avec du jus de navet dans les veines pouvait faire illusion. Rien à voir avec le Fantôme ! Tu reconnais ma couronne, Vagosse ?

- Bien sûr, Majesté !

- Tu n'as plus de cuirassé, ricana Yédaze. Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité.

- Erreur. Ceux de la Flotte terrestre, et Alguérande Waldenheim le premier, ont cru avoir fait main basse sur le _Mégalodon_, mais ce dernier demeure toujours sous la protection d'Arandyll. Il va pouvoir me le ramener, sans équipage malheureusement puisqu'il a été arrêté et emprisonné.

- Un équipage, je peux t'en fournir un, sourit alors Yédaze.

Vagosse se rengorgea.

- Je vais prier Arandyll. Cette araignée avait un dernier vœu à m'accorder. Et elle est l'égale de Luendel ou encore de Garoudène, elle saura m'envoyer le _Mégalodon_ à travers les dimensions ! Je prends une navette et je rejoins mon cuirassé, ensuite je viendrai te prêter allégeance !

- Je t'attends, Vagosse. La véritable héritière du Fantôme, de cet Anténor – fils de Zéïde et Phormin Kodal –c'est bien toi !

- Merci, ma Reine, se réjouit Vagosse.

- Je sens que nous allons faire de grandes choses, approuva Yédaze.

* * *

Yédaze avait choisi ses couleurs de Reine Suprême des Pirates – l'Alliance s'effritait, mais elle entendait bien en rassembler de bons morceaux et affirmer son pouvoir par la force – et elle trouvait qu'elles lui allaient plutôt bien.

La couleur or de la très courte tunique renforçait le côté gris de son teint, rappelant en même temps le feu de ses prunelles, tandis que les pantalons moulants immaculés affinaient encore sa silhouette.

- Fini le Souverain des ténèbres, moi je serai une Reine de lumière !

Se drapant dans une cape écarlate, elle virevolta devant les miroirs de sa chambre.

- Je vais à présent pouvoir partir à la conquête de cette dimension et je prendrai tout ! D'abord un peu d'exploration, puis je reviendrai vers cette Bérylle où j'éradiquerai ces horribles Chrognons ! Vagosse, le règne des amazones va bientôt pouvoir renaître !

- Cuirassé en vue, avertit Muran depuis la passerelle.

- Quoi, déjà le _Mégalodon _? Décidément, je pense me faire rapidement à la compagnie de ces étranges êtres surnaturels !

- Non, c'est l'_Arcadia_, maugréa le premier lieutenant de la Souveraine Suprême.

- Branle-bas de combat ! réagit instantanément Yédaze.

- Il semble nous ignorer, corrigea Muran. Il se dirige à pleine vitesse vers Bérylle.

Yédaze rit, se détendant.

- Évidemment, la sénilité précoce semble être une caractéristique familiale. Ce vieux Pirate serait capable de se laisser atomiser pour arriver plus vite sur Bérylle pour y récupérer le cadavre de son rejeton !

La cyrule fronça néanmoins les sourcils.

- Je me demande quand même comment il a pu rejoindre cette dimension… Décidément, Waldenheim aura eu faux jusqu'au bout : cette dimension n'est nullement verrouillée puisque les cuirassés y rentrent et sortent comme dans un moulin ! Je m'occuperai de cet _Arcadia_ un de ces prochains jours. Il ne perd absolument rien pour attendre !

- Quels sont mes ordres ? insista Muran.

- Opère un saut spatio-temporel jusqu'à la lune de la grosse planète verte de ce système solaire. Nous y attendrons le _Mégalodon_. Ensuite nous partirons nous rendre maîtres de cette dimension !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Clio lumineuse et silencieuse, Albator avait précipitamment quitté la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

Mais arrivé sur le pont d'envol où se trouvait sa navette, il y avait trouvé deux Mécanoïdes armés.

- Toshiro ? grogna dans son oreillette le grand Pirate balafré, tout en se dirigeant vers le spacewolf.

- Anténor approche par un autre ascenseur, il veut aller sur le sol de cette planète avec toi.

- Et alors ? Il ne porte pas de pistolet que je sache !

- Il demeure dangereux, insista l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- Et moi je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie, comme cet orage qui se termine sur la planète.

- Je n'aime malgré tout pas te savoir seul avec lui, grinça encore Toshiro. Sans compter que s'il y a eu une entité surnaturelle sur la planète, il peut y en avoir d'autres !

- Sur ce dernier point, ni Anténor ni moi ne serons de taille…

- Sois prudent, conclut le Grand Ordinateur.

- Comme toujours ! grinça Albator alors qu'Anténor s'approchait.

- Je veux savoir, je veux voir par moi-même ! lança le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve.

- Je n'ai pas à te retenir à ce bord. Ce qui se passe sur la planète te concerne aussi. Embarque donc, mais sache que je te tiens à l'œil !

- Fais comme ça te chante. Tu ne pourras jamais m'arrêter le jour où je me déciderai à agir !

Sans répondre, se contentant d'un haussement des épaules, Albator embarqua dans le spacewolf qui s'envola vers la surface de la planète.

* * *

Le spacewolf posé dans une prairie de la planète, Albator et Anténor avaient patienté.

- Et il est supposé se passer quoi ? jeta le jeune homme après un long moment d'attente.

- Toshiro nous a localisé ce qui est le village des indigènes le plus proche. Mais il est hors de question de les effrayer par une approche en face ! Je préfère attendre qu'ils viennent à nous !

- Je nous croyais pressés ? persifla Anténor. Et s'ils ne pointent pas le bout de leur nez ?

- Ils viendront ! certifia son père0

- Et qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi affirmatif ? aboya le jeune homme. L'expérience ?

- On va dire ça. L'expérience d'Alguérande ! rectifia ensuite Albator. S'il y a bien une chose qui caractérise les entités surnaturelles et leur petit monde, qu'ils disposent de pouvoirs ou non, c'est une intense curiosité !

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, poursuivit Anténor. Allons à leur village ou cité, et on va leur reprendre ton crétin de fils, qu'ils soient d'accord ou non !

- Ce n'est pas ma façon de faire…

- Il serait grand temps de changer ! aboya Anténor en s'éloignant à grands pas du spacewolf.

- Reviens immédiatement ! tonna Albator en tirant son gravity saber pour le braquer sur l'aîné de ses enfants.

- Va te faire voir ! rétorqua ce dernier sans s'arrêter.

- Mais quel fou furieux ! bougonna Albator en se précipitant derrière lui.

* * *

Bien que non armé, entièrement de noir vêtu, seule sa crinière fauve mettant une touche de couleur claire dans sa silhouette, Anténor paniqua autant les Chrognons que lorsqu'Alguérande parcourait les allées du village.

- Bande de choses insignifiantes, comment avez-vous pu venir à bout de quelqu'un d'aussi aguerri que cet écervelé ? marmonna Anténor entre ses dents. Même lui ne se serait pas laissé surprendre par vos bouts de bois et vos pierres ! Selon toute évidence, vous avez laissé faire votre Gardien, tout comme Arandyll m'épaulait et que sa défection a causé ma chute !

Alors qu'un Chrognon, tenant dans sa main un bâton plus ouvragé que les autres, venait vers lui, Anténor tenta l'ébauche d'un sourire, espérant que ça lui apporte des informations, ce qui aurait signifié qu'un autre Pirate borgne et balafré lui aurait alors lâché la grappe !

* * *

Parvenu à son tour au village des Chrognons, Albator vit l'un d'eux venir à lui, le saisir par un pan de sa cape pour l'entraîner.

Le petit Chrognon le conduisit hors du village, jusqu'à une grotte naturelle que semblait traverser une rivière d'eau salée issue directement de l'océan tout proche.

Des puits de lumière, naturels permettait au soleil revenu après les orages, d'éclairer la cavité.

Une cavité où flottait un peu au-dessus du sol une bulle emplie d'un liquide rosâtre.

- Elle est souple et solide à la fois, renseigna Anténor qui avait posé sa main sur la paroi de la bulle. Mais je dirais plutôt que c'est un tombeau transparent.

De fait, Albator ressentit une appréhension infinie à la vue d'Alguérande qui flottait dans le liquide lilas de la bulle.

- Mais, que… Est-ce qu'il… ?

- Il est encore en vie, pour le moment ! jeta Cébras en apparaissant.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

_ Throag trottina jusqu'à Alguérande, la pluie et les larmes se mêlant sur son visage de batracien._

_ - Tu nous as rendu la paix que tu avais un instant perturbée, merci à toi, jeune Humain. Ta récompense en retour fut bien triste._

_ L'ombre de Cébras se projeta sur le Meneur des Chrognons qui leva vers elle ses yeux globuleux._

_ - Peux-tu quelque chose pour lui ? interrogea-t-il alors que la pluie battante martelait toujours le sol sans discontinuer._

_ Le serpent marin tendit sa tête centrale vers Alguérande, le bout de sa langue, effleurant le sang qui se mêlait à l'herbe._

_ - La balle a presque atteint son cœur. Je peux l'empêcher de le lui percer, mais la retirer est hors de mes capacités._

_ Throag secoua la tête, désespéré._

_ - Notre Soigneur ne pourra pas non plus._

_ Cébras dressa ses trois têtes vers le ciel qui se déchaînait toujours, de nouveaux éclairs le zébrant._

_ - Les siens sont proches. Je vais protéger Alguérande d'ici à ce qu'ils arrivent._

_ - Tu vas en créer… une ? souffla Throag._

_ - Oui, la première Bulle de Vie depuis des millénaires. J'ai là un être qui la mérite, et dont l'heure n'est pas encore venue !_

* * *

Albator et Anténor avaient écouté les explications télépathiques du serpent géant. Le premier par relative habitude des entités surnaturelles, le second cloué sur place quasi de terreur bien que Cébras n'ait rien à envier à l'énorme araignée Arandyll.

- Une Bulle de Vie. Si je comprends bien, c'est une sorte de sarcophage, comme celui où j'ai été plongé tant de mois ? questionna enfin Albator, avant d'examiner plus attentivement la bulle et son occupant. Mais… mais… il va se noyer ! Il n'y a aucun cordon ombilical, ou autre, pour l'oxygéner !

- C'est différent. Là, c'est vraiment mon Eau de Vie, poursuivit Cébras, imperturbable. Cette eau est oxygénée, il respire tout à fait normalement. La Bulle est ce qui protège le mieux les êtres fragiles aux besoins vitaux si particuliers ! Mes Chrognons, par comparaison, synthétisent la chlorophylle, ils n'ont pas besoin d'air !

- Qu'ils picolent à la lumière ou au red bourbon est sans intérêt, coupa Anténor. Je te remercie néanmoins pour ce suicidaire qui s'attaque toujours à plus fort que lui. On va le ramener à notre bord ! N'est-ce pas… ? ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Albator qui inclina positivement la tête.

- Non, protesta Cébras.

- Comment ça ? ! glapit Albator en sursautant.

Throag se glissa entre les deux hommes.

- Notre planète s'appelle Ochw. Alguérande l'a baptisée Bérylle. Elle a des pouvoirs particuliers, et Cébras en a donné un à Alguérande comme vous pouvez le voir.

- La Bulle ne peut pas quitter le sol de Bérylle, poursuivit Cébras. Je ne peux pas la contrôler si elle quitte l'atmosphère ! Et sans moi, elle va se rompre et condamner Alguérande car il ne survivra que quelques instants une fois hors de son contenu protecteur. Il va falloir faire venir le matériel sur ce sol, l'y soigner.

- Ca peut se faire ? s'enquit Anténor.

- Surlis n'en serait pas à sa première unité chirurgicale mobile et externe à l'_Arcadia_, reconnut Albator. Oui, il va venir et prendre en charge Alguérande, autant de temps que de nécessaire sur Bérylle.

- Super, du camping, il ne manquait plus que ça !

Le jeune homme eut cependant un regard surpris vers l'auteur de ses jours.

- « des mois dans un sarcophage », as-tu dit tout à l'heure ? Il faudra que tu me racontes !

- Je crois que nous avons effectivement encore du temps à passer, remarqua Albator. Le moment est peut-être venu pour de vraies discussions et que tu connaisses les dessous de nos passés communs puisque nous sommes tous du même sang !

- Ne brûle pas encore les étapes. Je suis là contre mon gré. Et le seul qui t'importe vraiment est Alguérande, comme cela a toujours été ! aboya Anténor en s'éloignant, retournant vers le village.

Cébras produisit un son comme si elle raclait ses gorges.

- Tant de rancœurs encore en ce jeune Humain. Tant d'espoirs aussi. Mais il ne peut pas accepter l'idée d'avoir le cœur à nouveau brisé… Pourtant le temps des douceurs approche pour lui, à moins qu'ils ne prennent encore de mauvaises décisions.

- Désolé de t'interrompre moi aussi, Cébras, mais en effet je ne pense bel et bien qu'à Alguérande là ! Je fais tout préparer pour que cette balle soit extraite de sa poitrine !

Albator fit quelques pas pour sortir de la grotte.

- Surlis, envoie une unité chirurgicale ici. Tu auras le strict temps nécessaire pour transférer Alguérande du caisson-bulle où il se trouve actuellement pour ton bloc opératoire !

- J'arrive, répondit le Doc Mécanoïde de l'_Arcadia_ sans poser de question, sachant qu'il n'aurait qu'à s'habituer à la situation une fois qu'il y serait confronté !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

- Je les aime bien, ces Chrognons.

- Ils sont pourtant bien loin de tes pouvoirs psychiques, Clio. Sans compter qu'ils ne boivent que de l'eau ! gloussa Albator.

- Ils sont en parfaite harmonie avec cette île, cette planète, dû sourire la Jurassienne en dépit de son absence de bouche. Comme chez moi ! Quant à certaines de leurs fleurs, elles produisent un nectar naturellement alcoolisé qui est un régal !

- Je savais que tu saurais retomber sur tes pieds hors de l'_Arcadia _!

- Je suis bien partout, tant que je suis avec mes amis, fit encore Clio. Mais là, je ne peux bien évidemment que partager vos soucis !

- Parle pour Toshiro et moi, Anténor se fout royalement du sort d'Alguérande, grinça le grand Pirate balafré.

- Comment n'en serait-il pas autrement ? remarqua Clio. Cette famille ne représente toujours rien pour lui. On l'a arraché à sa vie de Fantôme, ensuite au sommeil régénérateur au Jardin des Élites. Ce garçon a toujours suivi l'enseignement qui lui avait été dispensé, il ne pouvait avoir une autre destinée !

- Pourquoi me répètes-tu des choses que je n'ignore pas ? marmonna Albator.

- Parce que tu le sais mais tu n'en tires aucune conclusion. Tu préfères t'enferrer dans tes conclusions premières. Anténor a de sérieuses circonstances atténuantes !

- Va dire ça à Alguérande qui a passé des semaines sur un lit d'hôpital ! aboya Albator.

- Ça ne concerne justement qu'Alguérande, glissa encore la Jurassienne. Lui seul a le droit de poser un jugement. Et toi, tu te contentes de condamner Anténor, sans appel !

- Anténor a raison sur un point : Alguérande a le cœur beaucoup trop tendre ! vitupéra Albator. Je connais Algie, il va finir par pardonner à Anténor, si ce n'est déjà fait ! Et il est hors de question que ce fou sanguinaire reçoive une absolution totalement imméritée !

Clio eut un soupir.

- Heureusement que Skendar n'a pas raisonné ainsi quand il a retrouvé le disciple de Lothar Grudge à la barre de l'_Arcadia _! jeta-t-elle avec des reproches non réfrénés dans la voix.

- De quoi ? s'étrangla de fait son ami de toujours qui n'avait guère l'habitude de ce genre de traitement. Anténor a massacré des équipages entiers, explosés des centaines de bâtiments – Militaires et civils – croisant dans la mer d'étoiles. Il n'en conçoit toujours aucun remords ! Je ne vais certainement pas le présenter à la famille. Il ne veut d'ailleurs pas en entendre parler. Il est l'élève et l'enfant de Zéïde et PhorminKodal, il le revendique !

Albator fit une grimace à la fois agacée, mais qui se termina par quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire.

- Je ne peux cependant lui faire grief d'être fidèle à ce que les deux maîtres d'armes de Lothar lui ont donné. Ils l'ont aimé, à leur manière, mais ils ne semblaient guère doués, bien qu'ils aient fait de leur mieux j'imagine !

- Là, c'est mieux, approuva Clio. Anténor n'avait ni chromosome doré ni ange gardien comme Khell pour veiller sur lui et montrer à sa nature qu'il y avait une autre voie que celle guerrière enseignée. L'enfant qu'il a été fut modelé pour devenir cet adulte. Léllanya a tenté de faire remonter le fond innocent de sa venue au monde. J'ignore à quel point elle y est parvenue, ou non… Mais cet Anténor, en dépit de sa hargne actuelle, de son mordant, n'est plus celui qui a massacré Algie et qui t'a livré à ses hommes. Il est attente, je le perçois, mais il n'ose céder à aucun sentiment. Il ne supporterait pas d'être déçu. Et il réagit de la seule manière qu'il connaisse : l'agression verbale, l'ironie, un certain détachement aussi. Mais tu es son père, Albator, tu as assez de force en toi pour lui montrer un autre chemin.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie…

- La question n'est pas là. Tu as un fils, tu ne peux plus l'ignorer et continuer à vivre comme s'il n'existait pas.

- Si, je le peux parfaitement ! se révolta encore Albator dans un sursaut.

- Je n'en doute pas, grinça la Jurassienne. Mais je sais que tu n'en feras rien. Tu es mon ami, tu es un être que j'estime infiniment et je connais la profondeur de ton cœur et la puissance de l'amour que tu peux déployer pour les tiens ! Tu l'as prouvé à suffisamment de reprises !

- Tu m'en demandes trop, trop vite, soupira le grand Pirate balafré, calmé. J'ai le sale fichu caractère de ma lignée, ne l'oublie pas non plus !

- Tu feras le bon choix, le moment venu.

- Je vais aller au chevet d'Alguérande. Il me tarde qu'il se réveille !

- L'opération a été longue et délicate, Surlis a dit que ça prendrait du temps.

- Je sais. Et l'unité chirurgicale demeurera sur ce sol autant de temps que nécessaire.

- Albator, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, prévint Toshiro dans son oreillette.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je désorbite l'_Arcadia_. Anténor est revenu avec ton spacewolf… Nous partons à la poursuite de la Souveraine Suprême !

- Quoi ? ! glapit Albator. C'est moi le capitaine, et il est hors de question de…

- Anténor m'a piraté, se contenta d'expliquer Toshiro alors que la communication était interrompue et que les protestations d'Albator tombaient désormais dans le vide.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

- Tu as bien compris ce que tu devais faire, Toshiro ?

- J'ai déjà trahi mon ami, pour la seconde fois… Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui faire plus de mal ! ?

- Il le fallait. Et de toute façon, ni Albator ni Alguérande n'auraient pu nous être utiles !

Léllanya agita ses petites ailes dorées d'Elite.

- Je te remercie d'avoir accédé à ma demande.

La colonne du Grand Ordinateur de l'_Arcadia_ clignota et émit des cliquetis.

- Anténor et toi ne m'avez pas piraté, comme j'ai dû mentir – et vu ses inquiétudes pour Algie, Albator m'a cru, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en temps ordinaire ! - mais j'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accédé à votre requête ! reconnut Toshiro.

- Parce que tu sais que je ne peux plus mentir ou comploter, reprit doucement Léllanya. Je n'agis plus que pour le Bien. Le Bien de tous, même si certains ne comprendront pas mes vraies intentions, pas plus que celles d'Anténor.

Le Grand Ordinateur cliqueta en guise de grognements.

- Je suppose que ce « certain », au singulier, concerne davantage une seule personne : Albator. Il déteste qu'on lui pirate son cuirassé !

- Je n'ignore pas que vous avez été longuement brouillés à une époque.

- Je n'aime pas du tout ce que tu me fais faire, avoua Toshiro, son synthétiseur vocal trahissant sa réticence à devoir, un peu involontairement, participer à la fugue !

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour qu'Anténor réalise ce pour quoi il est venu.

- On ne lui a pas demandé son avis, rappela Toshiro. Pas plus qu'à nous. C'est de ton fait s'il nous a été imposé ! Et Albator encore moins que moi sait en quel but ! Maintenant que tu l'as écarté, tu peux me parler de tes desseins ?

- Ce n'est pas mon projet, se contenta de répondre Léllanya, à la plus grande frustration de Toshiro qui ne pouvait quitter sa colossale niche de métal.

- Tu fus une Pirate. Tu sais qu'avec le seul _Arcadia_, nous n'avons aucune chance contre l'Alliance ?

- Il n'y a plus d'Alliance, tu l'as analysé depuis longtemps, Toshiro ! rétorqua assez sèchement l'Elite. Si combats il y a, ce sera contre les bandes éparses, les Rois et Reines se disputant à nouveau troupes et territoires ! Quant à la Souveraine Suprême…

- Oui ? fit le Grand Ordinateur, soudain intéressé et inquiet.

- Elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps, siffla Anténor en s'avançant dans la salle, se plantant devant l'étrange duo de ses interlocuteurs. J'ai une couronne à lui reprendre !

- Ne fais pas ça ! se désespéra presque Toshiro. Les Sages ne t'ont pas laissé te réveiller pour de nouvelles rivières de sang !

- Il ne s'agira pas de rivière mais de deux têtes seulement, rugit le jeune homme borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve. J'ai à me débarrasser de Vagosse pour récupérer mon _Mégalodon_ puisque Léllanya m'a appris qu'il traversait à son tour les dimensions pour venir ici. Ensuite Yédaze payera, pour tout ! Elle a pris la couronne sur le corps d'Alguérande, je la reprendrai sur sa dépouille !

- Alguérande s'est pris une balle dans le cœur, on en réchappe rarement !

- Algie a déjà accompli ce prodige une fois, murmura Léllanya. Ici, ce Cébras lui a donné un répit et Surlis est lui aussi coutumier des miracles chirurgicaux. Mais une troisième fois serait impardonnable…

Anténor fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça, Alguérande s'est déjà pris une balle en plein cœur ? Comment imaginer autrement que Yédaze aurait manqué sa cible et aurait tourné les talons sans être sûre qu'aucun retour n'était possible ? ! Et pourquoi aussi ce vieux Pirate a-t-il parlé de mois dans un sarcophage, en vie suspendue si j'ai bien compris ? Il serait temps qu'on me raconte bien des choses !

- Ça t'intéresse ? ironisa Toshiro. Albator et Alguérande ne représentent rien pour toi !

- Ils m'ont embarqué dans leur histoire…

- Oui, Anténor a le droit de savoir, intervint Léllanya. Je vais lui expliquer. Après tout, j'ai été là, presque, tout le temps !

Léllanya avait rapporté ce que son propre passé et ses connaissances d'Elite lui avait permis de savoir de tout ce qui était arrivé à Alguérande et Albator : la balle tirée par Gorand, le sarcophage veillé par un Thanatos, Alguérande ayant pris la barre de l'_Arcadia_ avant de ramener son père à son tour parmi les vivants.

Elle était ensuite revenue sur les origines des naissances des deux frères à la chevelure fauve.

- Est-ce grâce à ce chromosome doré qu'Alguérande n'est pas devenu un monstre ? se contenta de questionner Anténor.

- Non. Il avait juste cette lumière en lui. Elle a aussi été en toi, et elle est toujours là, c'est ce que les Sages ont vu et pour quoi tu as dormi si longtemps. Alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait, de connaître ces vérités ?

- Rien du tout ! siffla le jeune homme. J'ai plus que jamais à abattre Yédaze qui a failli tuer un être exceptionnel, et à ensuite assumer ma destinée ici en tant que véritable Souverain Suprême !

Il se leva.

- Où vas-tu ? fit Léllanya, dépitée.

- En premier lieu, je récupère mon _Mégalodon_ et donc je dégomme Vagosse. Et pour cela, je vais sur la passerelle. C'est à mon tour de prendre la barre de l'_Arcadia _!


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Albator caressa tendrement le front d'Alguérande.

- Quel soulagement de revoir la couleur de tes yeux, Algie !

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois.

- C'est toi qui me fais trop souvent le coup de manquer mourir !

- Je sais, je manque d'imagination. Par contre, toi…

- Quoi donc ? interrogea Albator qui avait pourtant parfaitement compris où son fils voulait en venir.

- Anténor t'a piqué l'_Arcadia_, il est plus fort que tu ne l'imaginais !

Son père consulta sa montre.

- Surlis ne m'a accordé que quelques minutes, tu émerges depuis peu.

- C'est ça, défile-toi quand tu ne veux pas parler, souffla Alguérande qui sentait effectivement ses forces décliner à vitesse vertigineuse. Anténor est vraiment parti ?

- Oui, il a neutralisé Toshiro et a filé. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu !

- Tu y crois vraiment ? murmura Alguérande. Ne sais-tu donc pas qu'il s'agit d'une histoire de Pirates et que tu n'as rien à y faire ?

- Oh que si, que trop ! admit alors le grand brun balafré. Cela n'a toujours concerné que ceux de ce monde dont je ne suis plus un membre depuis près de trente-cinq ans ! Tu t'es sacrifié, mon petit coq de combat, mais ce n'était pas ta place non plus, tu en as payé le prix fort, une fois de plus. Cette dimension est bien taillée pour Anténor, et il va se l'approprier en moins de deux, avec la couronne au passage ! J'espère au moins qu'il ramènera l'_Arcadia_, je me vois mal en construire un avec un galet et deux brins de chanvre ! – j'en serais d'ailleurs bien incapable en l'absence du génie de Toshiro ! Pas vrai, Algie, quand il s'agit de te payer ma fiole tu vaux bien Anténor ? Algie…

Albator sourit, constatant sans surprise que le jeune homme s'était rendormi, encore bien trop faible que pour soutenir une véritable discussion ou de pouvoir être utile en quoi que ce soit, et qu'il n'avait rien entendu de sa réponse !

- Repose-toi, Algie, guéris. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur toi. Quant à l'avenir, impossible de dire de quoi il sera fait, sauf que nous sommes bloqués hors de notre monde, et dans le plus primitif village qui soit !

Quittant l'abri médicalisé qui était le seul point de technologie sur Bérylle/Ochw, Albator rejoignit Clio qui avait fini d'expliquer aux Chrognons comment lui fabriquer un alambic de fortune !

* * *

Au saut du hamac, Albator avait quitté la maison mise à sa disposition ainsi qu'à Clio, pour aller procéder à ses ablutions aux douches de l'abri médicalisé qui filtraient et rendaient douce l'eau puisée directement dans la rivière salée.

La Jurassienne s'interrompit dans la dégustation de son cruchon d'alcool tout juste infusé qu'elle avait tiré de l'alambic.

- Alors ? s'enquit, un peu moqueur, son ami borgne et balafré qui assis sur une pierre faisait un sort à son propre petit déjeuner.

- Un peu fort, mais excellent ! Je n'irais jusqu'à pas souhaiter que nous passions des mois ici, mais avec le temps, cet alcool deviendrait parfaitement consommable même pour ceux qui n'ont qu'un seul estomac !

- Sans façon, gloussa Albator. Le red bourbon me convient parfaitement, enfin quand nous serons à nouveau à bord de l'_Arcadia _!

- Je ne te proposerai pas de ce nectar pur, pas au figuré mais au propre, s'excusa presque Clio en reprenant son repas liquide.

- Ça va, les fruits et les végétaux cuits des Chrognons me suffiront. Bien que si ça continue encore un moment, mon estomac ne va plus le supporter, sans parler de l'état de mon dos dans ce fichu hamac.

- Oh, pauvre vieux, ne put s'empêcher de pouffer la Jurassienne.

- C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi ! Ce hamac est une torture !

- C'est sûr qu'en dépit de la bonne volonté des Chrognons pour nous rendre la vie agréable, ces lieux sont loin de valoir le confort de l'_Arcadia_.

De fait, finissant le petit déjeuner local, Albator se leva et s'étira.

- Tu as passé la nuit auprès d'Algie ?

- Une partie. Il s'en sortira, mais son organisme a été mis à rude épreuve.

- C'est ce que Surlis me répète à chaque jour qui passe. Mais nous ne pouvons pas demeurer ici indéfiniment !

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer ? remarqua Clio. Alguérande a donné tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il ne saura rien faire de plus. Et sans l'_Arcadia_, nous avons à prendre notre mal en patience.

- Je sais… L'impuissance et l'inaction me rongent ! Et Algie est encore tellement faible. Je ne crois pas qu'il réalise ce qui lui est vraiment arrivé pour les quelques moments où il est conscient. Et il est le seul à pouvoir interagir avec les entités surnaturelles – Cébras ne s'est plus manifesté depuis que nous sommes là !

Le grand brun balafré poussa un profond soupir.

- Je devrais arrêter de me reposer entièrement sur les talents particuliers de mon garçon. Mais je suis tellement inutile en ces circonstances, ça ne me ressemble pas, et pourtant c'est bien la vérité ! Je n'aime pas !

- Chaque chose en son temps, l'apaisa la Jurassienne.

Albator soupira à nouveau et ne dit plus rien.


	19. Chapter 19

Le cuirassé à l'allure de voilier était apparu devant l'_Arcadia_, lui-même sorti d'un saut spatio-temporel.

- Tu ne te trompais donc pas, Léllanya. Mais comment, lui comme toi, avez-vous pu traverser les dimensions ? Tu m'avais dit que Garoudène ne pouvait le faire qu'une dernière fois ?

- En effet. Cette louve ailée rendait le service accordé des siècles auparavant par les Sages. Désormais, c'est moi qui suis en dette envers elle.

- Quel est le marché ? gronda Anténor, une main toujours possessive sur l'une des poignées de la barre de l'_Arcadia_.

- Garoudène ouvrira les portails inter-dimensionnels, autant de fois que je le lui demanderai.

- Et en retour, que lui devras-tu ? insista le jeune homme borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve.

- Cela me regarde… Mais j'aurai à lui répondre, le jour où elle me rappellera être sa redevable. Ce ne sont pas des soucis pour toi, jeune Humain vivant ! Tu t'es chargé de ta propre destinée, elle est suffisamment lourde ainsi. Fais ce pour quoi tu as emprunté ce cuirassé légendaire vert battant pavillon Pirate bien qu'il soit d'ordinaire mené par un homme au cœur immense et qu'il s'en défendra avec véhémence si on se risquait à aborder le sujet !

- Surtout avec moi ? glissa encore Anténor. Je suis étranger à cette famille, en dépit de cette troublante ressemblance avec le fils chéri de ton vieux Pirate adoré !

Anténor lâcha enfin la barre et se rapprocha de l'Elite, la fixa un long moment, et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Lui et toi… Il me faudra bien l'accepter. Mais je n'oublierai jamais Zéïde et Phormin Kodal qui m'ont élevé selon les principes Pirates du Roi Lothar Grudge.

- Tu as deux familles, Anténor. Crois-moi, c'est bien plus que certains enfants ne pourraient en espérer ! Et les maîtres d'armes autant qu'Albator te reconnaissent comme leur.

- Non, c'est trop dur, trop tôt. Et puis, je suis tout sauf stupide, et je sais que tous m'ont en horreur et que je suis tout ce qu'il exècre, qu'il s'agisse du Pirate ou de son benêt de rejeton de Militaire !

- Tu peux vitupérer jusqu'à la Fin des Temps, ce qui est par définition un moment qui ne viendra jamais, tu as déjà fait la plus grande partie du chemin, Anténor, sourit Léllanya.

L'Elite soupira, se détournant, honteuse sous des sentiments de sa vie passée lui revenant.

- Par ambitions, j'ai conçu deux enfants. Je les ai promis l'un et l'autre à de terribles destins. J'aimerais demander pardon mais on ne peut absoudre mes actes.

- Alguérande l'a fait, non ?

- Oui, mais il est un sentimental irréductible, non ? gloussa le jeune homme en tendant les doigts vers la longue chevelure azur mais laissant retomber sa main sans la toucher.

- Vous êtes tellement pareils et tellement différents !

Anténor se raidit, retournant à pas précipités vers la grande barre en bois.

- Et selon ma réputation, je vais faire parler la poudre ! J'ai mon propre cuirassé à récupérer !

- Pour cela, tu vas tuer celle qui fut ta maîtresse, l'unique créature que tu as aimée, physiquement.

- Vagosse est aussi ambitieuse que Yédaze ! Vagosse rêvait du _Mégalodon_, je ne l'ai jamais ignoré, elle pensait qu'une union – officielle ou non – lui donnerait la première place. Ensuite, je n'aurais plus eu beaucoup de temps de vie devant moi, dans ma vie d'avant, elle se serait appropriée mon masque, et dans celle-ci elle elle aurait peut-être en plus une couronne qu'à son tour elle volerait sur le cadavre de Yédaze ! Et pour empêcher cela je suis toujours en vie, à cause ou grâce aux Sages.

Anténor émit une sorte d'aboiement.

- J'ai à récupérer mon cuirassé, un point c'est tout ! Toshiro, tu es à mes ordres ou hormis m'avoir conduit ici tu vas rentrer au plus profond de ta coquille de métal et te mettre en veille pour ne pas trahir plus ton ami ?

- Je suis déjà allé bien trop loin… Il n'y aura pas d'absolution cette fois. Les pièces de canon sont en charge, désigne-moi les points que tu veux cibler sur ton _Mégalodon _!

- Vise le point dont je vais te donner les coordonnées à la proue, ça détruira l'Eperon. Ensuite, lance le tube d'abordage où j'aurai pris place. Je vais régler mes comptes, et moi seul aurai du sang sur les mains !

- A tes ordres.

**19.**

Vagosse se tourna vers Anténor qui venait de faire irruption sur la passerelle du cuirassé-voilier.

- Toi, il fallait que ce soit toi… Nous avons toujours été tellement liés, et pas uniquement par l'union passée de nos corps, encore et encore. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir porter la couronne. Le _Mégalodon_ pourra se mesurer au _Shurlande_ de Yédaze. Ces cuirassés sont taillés pour ce combat ! Mais si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, c'est moi qui t'abattrai !

- Et je reprends ce cuirassé qui fut toujours mien ! gronda Anténor en tirant une balle en pleine tête de son ancienne lieutenante.

Mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, Anténor ne conçut aucune fierté de son acte, de sa victoire, et de la couronne qui lui était promise au bout de son entreprise !

Le jeune homme sourit néanmoins de toutes ses dents.

- Deux cuirassés désormais contre Yédaze, c'est déjà un peu mieux… Mais ça ne suffira jamais…

- Trois, rectifia Léllanya depuis la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_. J'ai fait venir le _Deathbird_, et même s'il fonctionnera en complet mode automatique, il fera front !

Les cliquetis de Toshiro se firent entendre.

- Les légendes sont réunies : trois cuirassés et leur capitaine. Trois capitaines, différents et complémentaires : Albator, Alguérande et toi Anténor !

- Oui, je vais tout exploser et gagner les territoires sur cette dimension pour la dominer ! confirma le jeune homme. Je contrôle là deux cuirassés, le troisième est dépourvu de son colonel Militaire, j'ai tout gagné !


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Alguérande se réveillant, Clio s'approcha du lit.

- Tu veux boire un peu d'eau ?

- Je viderais tous les océans d'Ochw tant j'ai soif !

- Tu as rendu son nom original à la planète, remarqua la Jurassienne alors qu'il vidait effectivement le gobelet d'eau en quelques traits de paille.

- Elle sera toujours Bérylle dans mon cœur. Mais elle ne m'attendait pas pour changer de nom, elle en avait déjà un. Où est papa ?

- Il tourne comme le fauve en cage qu'il est.

- Anténor ne s'est toujours pas manifesté ?

- Cela ne me semble pas être son genre, remarqua Clio en tapotant les oreillers pour les gonfler afin de lui soutenir le dos. Je ne vais pas m'attarder, tu dois te reposer !

- Je passe mon temps à dormir !

- C'est le mieux que tu aies à faire.

Le jeune homme soupira, le regard toujours éteint, les traits tirés de fatigue et les joues d'une extrême pâleur.

- Je me souviens d'avoir aperçu Yédaze. Et puis j'ai eu tellement mal ! Ça a été comme à mes quatorze ans… Est-ce que je me suis pris une autre balle dans le cœur ?

Clio inclina positivement la tête.

- Cébras a empêché la balle de te le transpercer. Mais elle avait fait pas mal de dégâts après sa pénétration, il ne pouvait lui faire faire le chemin inverse.

- Surlis, je le vois à mes réveils. Je croyais pourtant que c'était le Mécanoïde Ban qui était le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ depuis que Surlis officiait sur mon _Indomptable_. J'ai dû mal à me concentrer, à rassembler mes souvenirs… Mais je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper sur ce point !

- L'_Indomptable_ attend ton retour, son équipage est donc en disponibilité. Dès lors, Surlis a rejoint l'_Arcadia_ quand ton père est parti pour venir te récupérer ici.

- Deux Docs. Je sais que papa et moi attirons la poisse, mais pas au point de les additionner à bord !

- On ne prend jamais assez de précautions avec des asticots comme vous ! gloussa la Jurassienne. Et, rappelle-moi qui est en ce moment sur un lit d'hôpital et a eu besoin des doigts de fée d'un chirurgien hors pair ? ajouta-t-elle, avec de la peine cette fois dans la voix.

- Deux balles dans le cœur, poursuivit Alguérande qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue, perdu dans ses pensées éparses, l'épuisement le guettant à nouveau. Si cela devait arriver, je doute qu'il y ait une troisième chance…

- En effet. Mais tu es en vie, tu vas guérir !

- Je me sens tellement mal, Clio. J'ai dû mal à croire que je gerbe le peu que j'arrive à ingurgiter… Et ça me secoue tout le corps à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que ma poitrine se déchire à nouveau… Sans compter que je ne peux pas aider ni papa ni Anténor… Papa sans l'_Arcadia_, c'est lui avoir arraché sa raison de vivre ! gémit Alguérande, des larmes de tristesse et de faiblesse roulant sur ses joues.

- Non, il ne vit que pour toi et la famille, assura Clio en lui caressant doucement la joue.

- Il est fusionnel avec la mer d'étoiles, il en a été le premier conquérant, un jeune capitaine ambitieux, et il a fini par en être le Pirate, une légende ! Quoi que j'aie dit, il aurait dû être de la partie pour aller régler son compte à Yédaze… Pour nous deux, vu que je ne suis même pas capable de me soulager sans les sondes…

- Tu pourras bientôt te lever et faire quelques pas. Les lésions dans ta poitrine se sont bien résorbées depuis tous ces jours.

- C'est toi qui le dis… ou bien… ?

- Ce sont Surlis et Ban !

- Je n'aime pas les médecins !

- Tu es bien comme ton père !

- Je me sens tellement impuissant…

- Oui, lui aussi. A présent, j'ai bien trop dépassé le temps à ton chevet. Tu dois te reposer. Je vais demander à Surlis de venir te donner quelque chose pour t'aider à dormir.

- L'énergie ?

- Les batteries auto-régénératrices fonctionnent sans souci. L'abri peut tenir des décennies !

- Génial… commenta Alguérande en se rendormant avant même que Surlis n'arrive dans la chambre et que Clio se retirait pour rejoindre Albator.

La Jurassienne se leva.

- Il ne va pas bien, Doc !

- Je sais, il ne se remet pas comme je le prévoyais, reconnut le Mécanoïde. Cette balle a fait plus de dégâts psychologiques que physiques, lui rappelant le temps de son adolescence où sa vie aurait dû se terminer. Je crois qu'il déteste être encore en vie, depuis toutes ces années ! Il ne se bat plus, pour lui, et en conséquence il sombre.

- C'est hors de question ! rugit Albator depuis le seuil de la chambre. J'ai toujours retenu Algie dans ce monde, quand ce n'était pas l'inverse, et je ne le laisserai pas partir ! Et s'il faut construire un cuirassé en rondins et noix de coco, je le ferai pour que nous rentrions tous chez nous… Oui, chez nous, il est temps, je suis fatigué de cette cruelle mer d'étoiles !

Et tournant les talons, le grand brun balafré quitta l'abri médicalisé pour retourner vers son bout de plage faire les cent pas, à l'infini, à s'éreinter, désœuvré et impuissant.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Muran, le premier lieutenant du _Shurlande_ avait fait irruption dans l'appartement de Yédaze.

- C'est impossible mais ils sont là, ma Reine, juste devant nous !

- Qui donc ? Dans cette dimension, je ne crains rien ni personne !

- Le _Mégalodon_ est là ! glapit Muran, véritablement paniqué, et pas uniquement par le cuirassé majestueux à l'allure de voilier.

La Souverain Suprême, qui ne régnait pourtant plus que sa propre bande en dépit de la couronne qui ceignait sa tête, fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour mettre l'aguerri Pirate dans cet état !

- Qui est assez cinglé que pour s'opposer à moi ?

- Anténor, il est revenu. Il y a aussi l'_Arcadia_ et un cuirassé répertorié comme étant le _Deathbird_ d'Alguérande Waldenheim.

- Oui, il est automatisé car j'ai réglé son compte au jeune prétentieux de Waldenheim. Mais ce cuirassé demeure redoutable. On va donc s'amuser un peu. Ce combat va mettre un peu d'animation dans cette journée ! Canons parés, nous allons nous lancer dans l'engagement !

- A tes ordres, ma Reine ! se réjouit Muran.

Glissant le pistolet dans l'étui de son ceinturon, Yédaze quitta son appartement pour la passerelle de son cuirassé.

Dans l'ascenseur, elle sourit.

- Trois légendes qui vont mordre la poussière en ce jour ! Je vais renvoyer au néant le passé du vieux Pirate et son présent et son futur dans les personnes de ses fils !

* * *

Calé dans son fauteuil, Anténor était en communication ouverte et couplée avec les ordinateurs de l'_Arcadia_ et du _Deathbird_.

- Toshiro, Gahad, une fois les hostilités lancées, je vous laisserai votre autonomie et votre propre initiative. A vous de combattre avec toute l'expérience de vos mémoires ! Il faut défaire le _Shurlande_ et sa clique ! Ensuite, nous pourrons rentrer chez nous, enfin, j'espère. Je ne veux être un Pirate légendaire que dans ma propre dimension, là où je suis venu au monde !

- Nous serons dignes de nos capitaines, assurèrent les deux grands ordinateurs.

Léllanya s'approcha du jeune homme.

- Quelles seront tes intentions si tu parviens à l'emporter sur Yédaze ?

- Quoi, tu ne lis pas en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ? ironisa-t-il.

- Les Sages ne me donnent ce pouvoir que s'ils le veulent bien, et uniquement en certaines circonstances. Il n'y a aucune règle qui régisse ce talent ! Et là, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu peux avoir en tête !

- Je vais affronter Yédaze !

- Quel scoop, ne put s'empêcher de persifler l'Elite. Je te rappelle que j'ai moi aussi eu ma légende de Pirate ! Je suis pacifique, mais ma mémoire m'a été rendue et je sais tout ce j'ai fait en tant que stratège reconnue !

- Mais tu ne m'aideras pas ? remarqua Anténor avec un brin de déception.

- Je viens de te le dire : je ne peux plus agir pour l'action ! Et tu es suffisamment expérimenté que pour l'emporter sans mes conseils ! Si j'avais suggéré quoi que ce soit, cela aurait terni l'éclat de la gloire de ton éventuelle victoire. Donne-moi à voir un beau spectacle, je n'y participerai pas mais je l'apprécierai en connaisseuse !

- Cela ira très vite, assura Anténor avec un sourire. Yédaze n'a pas les moyens de ses ambitions. Elle n'était que la lieutenante des jumeaux, leur bien obéissante subordonnée. Commander, diriger les manœuvres, elle ne connaît pas. Elle a un instinct indéniable, mais ça ne suffit pas. Il faut la pratique. Et je suis un tueur né, je ne lui laisserai aucune chance.

Le jeune homme rugit en serrant les poings.

- Elle n'en a pas laissé une seule à Alguérande, elle ne mérite aucune pitié.

Léllanya esquissa un sourire.

- Tu commences à t'attacher à ton frère. C'est bien.

- Non, se défendit Anténor dans un sursaut. C'est un bon guerrier, j'en conviens, mais je ne ressens rien pour lui, ni pour son géniteur !

- Ça viendra, assura Léllanya en allant s'asseoir à une console vide, refermant la sangle du harnais de sécurité. A toi de jouer, Anténor !

- Je vais trianguler le _Shurlande_ avec mes trois cuirassés. Et sous ce triple feu synchronisé, la bande de Yédaze ne fera plus long feu ! Toshiro, Gahad, je vous donne les coordonnées auxquelles vous devez vous rendre ! Ensuite, tirez de toutes vos pièces jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que des épaves sur vos scans radars !

- A tes ordres, Anténor, firent l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ et l'Ordinateur Principal du _Deathbird_.

Et un bref mais intense combat s'engagea dans la mer d'étoiles.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Jeune, resplendissant, les longues boucles couleur de miel couvrant ses épaules, Alveyron se tenait debout devant son père, adulte lui aussi, pourvu de lumineuses ailes de cygne.

- Tu as les mêmes ailes que ton oncle Pouchy !

- Oui, depuis toujours. J'ai suivi son enseignement. Je le rejoindrai à l'adolescence, alors que lui aura bu le Philtre d'Eternité de Terswhine.

- Et pourquoi me rejoins-tu dans mon rêve ? interrogea Alguérande. Ton grand-père et Clio veillent déjà sur moi !

Alveyron secoua négativement la tête, de la tristesse dans les prunelles vert prairie de ses vingt ans.

- Ils ne peuvent plus rien pour toi. Pas plus que Surlis et Ban… Tu as sombré dans un profond coma et il faut que je te ramène !

- Pourquoi ? Si papa est fatigué de la mer d'étoiles et des épreuves qui se succèdent, il en est de même pour moi ! Tu n'as pas à me retenir, Alveyron ! Une seconde balle dans le cœur, ça fait beaucoup, même pour moi !

De la main, Alguérande caressa tendrement la joue balafrée de l'aîné de ses enfants.

- Ne perds pas ton temps et tes forces pour rien, mon grand, bien que j'apprécie une fois de plus de te voir sous ta forme adulte !

- Mais je suis aussi encore un petit garçon, un tout jeune ado, mon papa, et j'ai besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas mourir si loin de nous, dans une dimension qui n'est pas la tienne ! On est tous à la maison, nous t'attendons ! Grand-père a promis de te ramener !

Alveyron saisit les épaules de son père.

- Tu as accompli ton devoir, au-delà de toutes les espérances, dans les plus grands sacrifices. Et tu as encore tant à faire ! Mes cadets, on ne peut pas vivre sans toi. Et maman a confiance en ton retour, elle patiente fidèlement !

- Madaryne est une femme merveilleuse. Elle ne méritait un fou furieux comme moi, partant tant de mois pour tout pourfendre et s'y brûler les ailes à chaque fois un peu plus…

Alguérande soupira, se détournant de son fils, faisant quelque pas dans l'environnement d'un blanc aveuglant et totalement dépourvu de dimension, zone neutre et éternelle.

- Et à chaque fois aussi, mon corps me lâche un peu plus. J'ai tout donné pour les Chrognons, Yédaze m'a eu par surprise, et un peu en traître aussi. Je crains d'être tombé une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Et même si Surlis a pu retirer la balle après des heures d'opération, le physique ne suit plus et je n'aspire plus qu'au repos !

Sous la gifle d'Alveyron, Alguérande tressaillit.

- Mais ça ne va pas, toi ! glapit le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve. Pourquoi tu me frappes ? !

- Parce que c'est tout ce que tu mérites, lâcheur ! aboya Alveyron, le regard enflammé, vibrant de rage, poings serrés, et prêt à recommencer !

- J'ai tout donné, Alfie. Je ne peux plus, continua de soupirer Alguérande. Je ne veux pas revenir. Pas pour de nouvelles inhumaines souffrances… C'est trop dur !

Alveyron enlaça alors son père, se serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.

- Il n'y a pas que les ressources en toi, mon papa ! Nous sommes là ! Et c'est en nous que tu peux puiser plus que jamais la force de continuer ! Nous grandissons. Mes cadets ont aussi un chromosome doré mais seul moi suis en train de le développer ! Et je ne te laisserai jamais partir, papa ! Je me battrai et je n'abandonnerai jamais, je peux t'en faire le serment !

- Alveyron, tu n'as pas à mener cette bataille. Tu n'es toujours qu'un garçon de douze ans !

- Il faut pourtant bien que quelqu'un porte le flambeau de la lignée, objecta Alveyron. Et je suis prêt à tout faire pour te garder ! Papa, tu ne peux pas parler sérieusement ?

- Je ne sombre pas entièrement de ma volonté. Je te l'ai dit : mon corps flanche… J'ai mal, je suis tellement fatigué, et je ne veux pas voir Anténor briser le cœur de ton grand-père en le rejetant !

Sous un second soufflet, Alguérande vacilla.

- Alveyron ! ?

- Egoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'à ton petit confort dans la mort et tu abandonnes grand-père ! Papy Albator a lui aussi encore toute la vie devant lui, et il peut tout encaisser ! Quant à Anténor, cet oncle surgi du néant, il a sa destinée et en ce moment même il est en train de l'écrire en écrasant la bande de Yédaze et en mettant un terme à toutes ces élucubrations de Souverain Suprême, vu que l'Alliance est partie en miettes après seulement quelques années de front commun contre notre dimension ! Mais il y a d'autres ennemis.

- Il y a toujours un autre adversaire ! se révolta encore Alguérande.

- Oui, c'est la vie, mon papa, sourit Alveyron. Et je t'interdis de mourir ! Je t'attends, à la maison ! Reviens vite !

Alguérande eut enfin un sourire.

- A tes ordres, mon grand garçon ! J'arrive, je ne serai plus très long !


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Albator serra la main de son fils, à lui briser les doigts sous la force de son émotion.

- Tu ne trouves pas que je suis assez cassé comme ça ? souffla Alguérande.

- Pleurnichard, tu as juste reçu une balle !

- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini de me bousculer ainsi ? se plaignit encore le jeune homme.

- Alguérande a raison, intervint Ban. Il est extrêmement faible. Il émerge à peine d'une inconscience que je craignais irréversible !

- Je traite Algie comme je veux ! gronda Albator. Alguérande, tu es bien revenu parmi nous ? Tu ne vas plus… partir ?

- Je suis en effet revenu, papa. Et j'ai promis à Alveyron de rentrer à la maison. Je ne sais pas si dans le futur j'aurai la volonté et la force de poursuivre mais là, j'ai décidé de retrouver les miens ! Ramène-moi, papa !

- Ce sera difficile, sans moyen de transport…

Clio devint lumineuse, à deux pas derrière le blessé et son père.

- Anténor revient, annonça la Jurassienne, le regard levé vers le ciel. Il a gagné. Il a tout gagné, mais ça il ne le sait pas encore !

- Il va payer pour m'avoir pris l'_Arcadia_, rugit Albator.

- Non, rien du tout, temporisa Alguérande. Il a fait ce qu'il devait ! Et nous avons nos moyens de locomotion, papa, ne fais donc pas ta tête de bourrique !

- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini cet irrespect ? ! se défendit Albator, amusé malgré tout.

- C'est de famille, je viens de l'apprendre dans la douleur, conclut Alguérande avant de se rendormir.

Albator se leva du fauteuil près du lit d'hôpital de son fils, se tourna vers Surlis et Ban, les deux Mécanoïdes présents dans la chambre de l'abri médicalisé.

- Il va vraiment bien ? souffla-t-il, inquiet de sa question et de la réponse qui allait lui être donnée.

- Ses constantes vitales se stabilisent. Il est hors de danger, fit alors Ban. Le mieux sera néanmoins quand nous pourrons l'hospitaliser et poursuivre les soins à bord de l'_Arcadia_.

- C'est pour bientôt, informa encore Clio.

Albator se pencha à nouveau sur Alguérande.

- Nous rentrons. Madaryne et les petits ont tellement hâte de te revoir ! Et je peux enfin tenir ma promesse !

* * *

Anténor eut un regard distrait pour le grand écran ovale de sa passerelle qui lui renvoyait les images des cuirassés détruits de la bande de Yédaze, le _Shurlande_ totalement éventré, dévasté.

- J'ai été le plus fort, une fois de plus. Si j'ai pu abattre Alguérande et son _Pharaon_, je peux tout, quelle que soit la dimension où je me trouve ! Satisfaite, Léllanya ?

- J'ai apprécié le spectacle ! Tu as tout atomisé, jeune homme !

- J'ai été formé à la guerre dès mes premiers pas. J'ai rempli ma mission, je dirais… On dirait qu'en dépit de toutes mes bravades, je n'en ai pas fini avec la vie… J'ai eu un moment d'absence, comment sommes-nous revenus en orbite de Bérylle ?

- Le dernier tir du _Shurlande_ a sévèrement endommagé le _Mégalodon_. L'oxygène a fui par toutes les éventrations. Oui, tu as été inconscient plusieurs jours. J'ai maintenu ton souffle de vie, jusqu'à ton retour. Maintenant, avec l'_Arcadia_ et le _Deathbird_, revenus eux aussi, les cauchemars ou rêves de cette dimension, vont prendre fin.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Anténor.

- Oh que si ! asséna soudain Léllanya. Tu as bouclé la boucle ! Il n'y a plus qu'un seul avenir pour toi. Tu as une famille ! Et ils vont apprendre à te connaître, le vrai Anténor, celui au cœur pur né il y a trente-cinq ans ! Mais, pour commencer, il y a ton père et ton frère à ramener.

- Oui, je vais le faire. Je n'ai guère d'autre choix…

* * *

Alguérande au Centre Hospitalier de l'_Arcadia_, Albator avait retrouvé ses repères, sa grande barre en bois chérie, et toutes ses sensations.

Le grand Pirate balafré à la cape noire et sang posa néanmoins un regard interrogateur sur Léllanya.

- Le portail entre les dimensions va s'ouvrir pour que nous rentrions chez nous ?

- Oui. Garoudène va le faire !

- En ce cas, c'est parti !

L'Elite sourit plus encore.

- Etincelle, Pirate !

Albator fit tournoyer sa barre.

- _Arcadia_ en avant !


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Bien que comme chaque année il soit ravi de fêter son anniversaire, Alhannis n'y avait vraiment aucun cœur.

Au matin, il avait embrassé Khélye et leurs enfants, s'était réjoui et avait passé une tenue dans laquelle il se sentait un peu engoncé mais festive.

- Tu es beau, papa ! firent ses fils alors qu'il quittait l'appartement pour rejoindre les serres du château où les réjouissances n'attendaient plus que lui.

- Nous avons de magnifiques enfants, Alhie. Et ils ont raison, tu es splendide !

- Je préfère ton avis, ma beauté, complimenta Alhannis en embrassant passionnément sa femme.

- Nous avons tous un excellent jugement, gloussa Khélye, son bras autour de la taille de son mari alors qu'ils quittaient l'ascenseur où ils s'étaient câlinés jusqu'à l'indécence.

- Mes enfants, fit Salmanille. Venez, tout est prêt !

- Papa ! Papa ! glapirent les enfants du jeune homme aux boucles d'un roux incandescent.

- Parrain ! ajoutèrent Alveyron et ses cadets en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Alveyron, les jumelles, Oralys, si vous saviez comme vous êtes chers à mon cœur, sourit Alhannis en les chérissant.

- Bon anniversaire, fit Madaryne. Viens te faire plaisir !

Elle glissa une flûte de champagne dans la main de son beau-frère.

- Bon anniversaire, Alhannis. Je suis tellement heureuse !

- Oui, comme mon infernale progéniture et ta grande sœur, gloussa le jeune homme.

- Nous sommes heureux pour tous les absents, tant est que ce soit possible. Bon anniversaire, Alhannis !

- Merci, Madaryne !

Sourire entièrement retrouvé, Alhannis entra dans la serre estivale où ses enfants, Khélye et sa mère, vinrent à sa rencontre.

- Bon anniversaire !

- Et mon gâteau ? pouffa le jeune homme.

- Il va arriver !

Et plaisanterie passée, Alhannis but son champagne, la boisson pétillante le réconfortant, un peu, même si son regard bleu marine cherchait toujours deux personnes qui ne pouvaient être là !

* * *

Alguérande émit un profond soupir, qui lui fit mal au possible, une souffrance intolérable lui traversant la poitrine.

- Alhannis va avoir trente-quatre ans ! Nous ne pourrons pas fêter cet anniversaire avec lui, remarqua le jeune homme, un regard pour le calendrier électronique au mur de sa chambre.

- Nous rentrons, c'est tout ce qui importe, fit Albator.

- Oui… Nous sommes vraiment chez nous ?

- Garoudène a ouvert le portail, enfin, renseigna Léllanya. Elle a renvoyé tous les cuirassés – l'_Arcadia_, le _Mégalodon_ et le _Deathbird_. Vous êtes saufs.

Léllanya se pencha sur Alguérande.

- Tu vas te remettre. Tu vas pouvoir câliner le petit Alveyron comme il le réclame ! Ce garçon et tous tes enfants t'aiment tant !

- Oui, j'ai oublié un honteux moment que mon fils m'adorait, ainsi que ses cadets… J'ai été tellement égoïste… Et Alveyron me l'a fait comprendre, de son amour, à sa façon ! Où est Surlis ?

- Il viendra tout à l'heure, pour les soins. Tu te sens mal, Algie ?

- J'ai besoin de ses talents, pour que nous rentrions, au mieux, papa !

- Oui, c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire d'Alhannis. Mais repose-toi, Algie.

* * *

Presque effondré dans son fauteuil, sur la passerelle du _Mégalodon_, Anténor ne bougeait plus.

- Je l'ai fait, mais c'est tout, jeta-t-il à l'adresse de Léllanya.

- C'était au mieux, jeune homme. Si tu avais seulement idée à quel point tu as atteint ta destinée !

- Je n'ai plus rien, Elite, grinça Anténor. En dépit de mes fanfaronnades, je suis de retour dans mon monde, mais je n'y suis plus rien…

- Comme tu te trompes, Anténor ! Tu as tout le meilleur devant toi, et tu ne réalises pas encore !

Anténor soupira, un regard pour l'espace au-delà de la vision de son écran ovale.

- Je retourne me perdre… C'est tout l'espoir que je peux y trouver. Et je vais reconquérir mes territoires, c'est tout ce qui me reste !


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

Ses bougies soufflées, Alhannis avait ouvert ses cadeaux et, comme chaque année, il avait été gâté.

- Et pour notre mois de vacances, je t'en ferai la surprise le moment venu, glissa Khélye avec un clin d'œil complice à l'adresse de son mari.

- Je sais que tu auras tout parfaitement organisé, comme à l'accoutumée, ma caille.

Traversant la serre, leurs enfants se dirigèrent vers la salle de jeu du rez-de-chaussée, croisant au passage leur grand-mère qui s'était absentée un moment pour prendre un appel téléphonique.

- Pas de souci, maman ? s'enquit Alhannis au vu de sa mine.

- On va dire que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire supplémentaire, mais la joie sera tempérée, ajouta Salmanille en tournant alors la tête vers Madaryne.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea cette dernière.

- Albator vient de rentrer.

- Seul ? souffla Alhannis, alarmé à son tour.

- Non. Il a bien ramené Alguérande. Mais il l'a fait conduire directement à l'Hôpital Militaire.

- Qu'a mon époux ? s'affola alors franchement Madaryne, aussitôt entourée par son aînée et son beau-frère.

- Algie a reçu une balle, mais il est en voie de guérison, renseigna Pouchy en apparaissant.

- Une balle ! glapit Madaryne.

- Je te conduits à l'Hôpital, décida Alhannis.

- Mais c'est ton anniversaire !

- Algie passe avant !

- Nous y allons, conclut Salmanille.

* * *

Madaryne avait longuement serré son beau-père contre elle.

- Tu me l'as ramené ! Oh, je suis tellement soulagée ! J'ai eu si peur…

- J'aurais préféré te rendre ton époux en un seul morceau…

La jeune femme se força au sourire, un bref instant.

- J'ai l'habitude de le récupérer sur un lit d'hôpital. C'est le contraire qui me surprend plus les années passent ! Pouchy nous a expliqués dans la voiture. C'est sérieux, ajouta-t-elle, le regard préoccupé.

- Surlis et Ban ont fait tout ce qu'ils devaient. Algie va se remettre.

- Oui, je sais. Il est avec nous, c'est le plus important ! Je peux aller le voir ?

- Oui, ils ont dû finir de l'installer à présent. Mais ne t'attarde pas, il est encore faible.

Madaryne rentrant dans la chambre, Albator se tourna vers l'aîné de ses enfants, Salmanille venant alors l'étreindre à son tour.

- Je devinais bien que vous viendriez aussitôt, j'ai repoussé le moment de mon appel autant que possible. Désolé d'avoir gâché la fin de ta journée d'anniversaire, Alhie.

- Je n'aurais pas pu rester à me réjouir et à me goinfrer après ce genre de nouvelle ! Il fallait que nous accourions !

- Que s'est-il passé dans cette autre dimension ? interrogea Salmanille.

- Disons que la couronne a été bien disputée. Mais maintenant, elle n'a plus aucune raison d'être. Et les bandes de Pirates sont prisonnières là-bas, plus désorganisées que jamais, et notre univers est sauf, de cette menace-là tout du moins.

- Tu restes ? insista Alhannis à l'adresse de son père.

- Oui. Algie en a de toute façon pour des semaines de convalescence. Nous utiliserons de ce temps pour profiter de bon temps en famille. Tu as bien prévu trois semaines à la maison, comme à chaque anniversaire ?

- Oui, papa. Ensuite, j'irai à la découverte de ce que Khélye m'a réservé comme cadeau surprise !

Albator eut un petit soupir, soulagé, rentré chez lui, rassuré pour tous les siens.

* * *

Madaryne demeurant un peu plus longtemps que prévu avec Alguérande, Pouchy avait lui tenu compagnie à sa mère et à son aîné à la crinière incandescente.

Pour sa part, Albator avait préféré quitter l'aile des soins intensifs pour reprendre contact avec le plancher des vaches en profitant du parc de l'Hôpital.

Il était néanmoins tombé sur la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à y trouver, quoique.

- Anténor !

- Je les ai vu arriver. Je pensais que tu baratinais quand tu prétendais qu'ils viendraient immédiatement !

- C'est la famille. C'est normal. Nous agissons toujours ainsi les uns avec les autres !

- Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me faire à ce genre de règles.

- C'est spontané, corrigea Albator. Il serait grand temps que tu découvres que la vie ne se limite pas aux enseignements des maîtres d'armes de Lothar !

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de changer…

- Il faut pourtant bien, parfois. Et toute entreprise est une expérience bonne à prendre, même si ce n'est pas facile.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais bien faire, admit encore Anténor.

- Ça viendra. Mais ce parc n'est pas un lieu sûr ! Si Alguérande fut envoyé à ta traque, c'est que tu demeures en tête de liste des Pirates recherchés par toutes les flottes de défense. Et un émissaire de Joal Hurmonde, venant aux nouvelles, peut débarquer à tout instant ! Dégage vite… mais ne reste pas trop loin. Le château est un lieu sûr, si ça te dit.

- J'y réfléchirai, peut-être, jeta le jeune homme borgne et balafré, battant en retraite, disparaissant dans les bosquets.

Dubitatif, mais chassant temporairement le véritable aîné de ses enfants de son esprit, Albator retourna auprès des siens.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

Après avoir conduit ses enfants à l'école, Alguérande était revenu au château familial.

- L'hiver va vraiment être rude, commenta Madaryne qui était venue à sa rencontre dans le grand hall d'entrée. Tu n'as pas pris froid au moins ?

- Je vais bien, assura le jeune homme en tendant manteau et écharpe à la bonne qui lui avait ouvert les grandes portes. Deux mois que je suis au repos complet ici.

- Tu as de belles couleurs aux joues, mais là c'est plus le vent glacé qui les a cinglées, poursuivit-elle en le câlinant. Les petits étaient de bonne humeur pour commencer la journée ?

- Alveyron et les jumelles sont partis en excursion. Oralys joue avec sa classe, pour les derniers jours avant leurs vacances de fin d'année !

Madaryne s'assombrit légèrement.

- Et une fois qu'elles seront passées, ce sera le début de la fin de ta convalescence.

- Et toi tu auras la série des concerts d'adieu de ta carrière à présenter à tes spectateurs. Oui, nos vies vont reprendre, sourit Alguérande.

Son épouse se serra contre lui, ne disant rien un moment alors qu'ils remontaient l'escalier à impérial.

- Ton père est dans son bureau, il m'a dit qu'il t'attendait dès ton retour. Il paraissait tellement sérieux !

- J'y vais. Ensuite je te rejoindrai à notre appartement.

- Oui, tu auras juste le temps de te changer pour la fête des trente-cinq ans de mariage d'Albator et de Salmanille !

* * *

Entrant dans le bureau du maître du château d'Heiligenstadt, Alguérande aperçut Alhannis déjà installé près du bureau disposé non loin de l'immense cheminée où brûlait un grand feu.

A la mine de son aîné, Alguérande comprit.

- Tu as fini par cracher le morceau, papa, déclara-t-il en prenant place dans l'autre fauteuil.

- Encore un frère ! glapit Alhannis. Mais il n'a rien à voir avec le cœur pur et aimant que tu étais, Algie ! Cette fois, je ne crois pas que je pourrai…

- Papa ? insista Alguérande.

- Anténor m'a transmis un message. Il nous retrouvera, un jour, dans la mer d'étoiles. Il pense qu'il ne peut vraiment nous approcher, pacifiquement, que dans un environnement qui lui est familier. Le temps ne sera pas encore aux grands épanchements, mais nous pourrons apprendre à faire connaissance. Et toi, Alhannis, tu auras le temps de te faire à l'idée d'un aîné, qu'il décide ou non de faire un jour partie de la famille.

- Je ne peux pas, gémit Alhannis, avec plus de tristesse que de colère. Papa, il t'a fait battre terriblement par ses sbires. Quant à toi, Alguérande, il t'a…

- Je n'ai pas oublié une seule des souffrances infligées par Anténor le Pirate au Militaire que je suis.

- Mais tu es prêt à lui pardonner ! se récria encore Alhannis. Algie, comment peux-tu, à ce monstre… ! ?

- Anténor a été un garçonnet sensible et doux formé dans les règles et les devoirs, avec si peu d'amour ! soupira Alguérande. Il a compris, avec le sommeil aux Jardins des Sages et des Elites, qu'il pouvait y avoir une autre voie.

- Il a dû le réaliser en voyant papa se précipiter à ton secours, à ta Forteresse puis dans cette autre dimension, reconnut Alhannis. Et aussi quand nous nous sommes précipités à l'Hôpital Militaire à votre retour. Mais de là à accueillir un fou sanguinaire, et traqué par toutes les flottes de défense, il y a de la marge ! Sans compter, papa, que c'est très dangereux pour mes cadets, et tes petits-enfants !

- Nous sommes tout à fait aptes à vous défendre tous, firent d'une voix Alguérande et Albator.

- Je ne pourrai pas… continua Alhannis, désolé de décevoir ses deux interlocuteurs.

- Nous ne te demandons pas de lui sauter au cou, fit doucement Albator. Laisse Algie et moi faire les premiers pas, voir la réaction d'Anténor. Nous saurons alors s'il y a une chance pour nous tous !

Alhannis tourna la tête vers son cadet à la chevelure fauve.

- Tu as tellement de cœur, Algie ! Mais tu me surprendras toujours par ta capacité à aimer.

Alguérande sourit, se levant.

- Je pense que la discussion est close pour ce jour. D'ailleurs, nous avons bien mieux à faire que de mêler Anténor à nos réjouissances !

Après avoir frappé à la porte, Warius Zéro fit quelques pas dans la salle.

- Venez, tous les invités sont là. Albator, tu as un bel anniversaire à fêter avec ceux qui t'aiment et sur lesquels tu veilles depuis toutes ces années.

- Oui, je suis avec tous ceux qui me sont chers, assura Albator en prenant ses deux fils aînés par les épaules.

Et dans sa prunelle marron brilla un bonheur intense et parfait.

FIN


End file.
